Peace
by Tawney54
Summary: My version of twilight. Bella came to Forks 6 months before Edward. She becomes suspicious of him and they fall in love. Cannon Couples. Strong language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all. Special thanks to my beta justme317. Without her, this would not be possible. **

I lay back memorizing the clouds. It was a surprisingly warm day. I inhaled and exhaled the intoxicating scent. Sunny days always brought out the good smells of any environment. I could smell the trees, the flowers, everything. I felt free. My mind wasn't plagued by responsibilities or homework. I was just me. Just Bella. I felt as thought I never had enough time like this. Life always had me doing something. Cooking dinner, homework, working.. I could never just be.

I heard the familiar tires on the gravel and realized it was time to return to reality. Charlie was home. I got up and headed into the house to prepare dinner. As routine, Charlie called my name as if he was unsure if I was the cause of the noises coming from the kitchen. It always cracked me up but it was how we were.

"I'm in here, dad" I shouted and I began preparing the spaghetti. I was relaxed from my time to myself. Cooking always helped with a momentary escape and luckily it was helping today.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" my dad asked.

"Oh, it was fine. I enjoyed a break from the rain." Forks, Washington was an extremely rainy town. I swear it was only sunny 10 days a year. Originally from Phoenix, Arizona I had grown up in the sun. The sun was safe. The sun was life. Now it was like I was caged in this small town. Like the clouds were keeping me trapped in.

"How was your day, dad?" I asked.

"Slow, really. I ended up sitting at the station playing cards with the boys all afternoon." Charlie was the chief of police here in Forks. Sort of the key to the lock of this cage. Ha! If only I could find the key!

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly. Go watch TV; I'll let you know when it's ready."

My dad grinned and headed for his usual spot on the couch. I let my mind wander free as I continued making dinner. When it was finally ready, I called Charlie in and we ate in silence. Silence was customary for us. It was comfortable; it allowed us to spend time together but not have to make small talk. This is what I enjoyed about Charlie the most. He was a simple man; he would fish on the weekends and stay with his wife – the police station- during the week.

I picked up a book and began to read. A new semester was starting tomorrow so I might as well get a jump on the reading list. We finished dinner like this and he made his way back to the couch to watch baseball as I did the dishes. Once they were finished, I headed up the stairs to take a shower. I let the hot water wash away the rest of the tension. Showers were always good about that. After a very peaceful day I decided I was exhausted. I brushed my hair and teeth and said my goodnights to Charlie.

I woke with a start the next morning. Great, school. I looked out the window to confirm Charlie had left for the day. I started getting dressed in my usual t shirt and jeans and grabbing my bag of toiletries. I brushed my teeth and brushed my wild bed head. After completing my morning routine, I made my way downstairs for a granola bar. After popping it in my mouth and grabbing my rain coat, I made my way out of the house ready to start the day.

I jumped into my old Chevy without any of my usual clumsy-induced accidents. The truck roared to life and I made my way to school.. Forks High School was small.. really small. The school had a total of 358 students. My class in Phoenix had 700 students alone. I made my way to my first class with a sigh. Mike Newton was coming towards me. Sure, he was a friend.. I guess. But it was obvious he wanted more. Something I wasn't willing to give.

"Bella!" Mike yelled as he started jogging towards me. I paused, crap. Well, might as well not be rude.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Mike grinned as he finally reached me.

"Have you seen the new students yet? There are five of them. They seem really different though."

I hadn't heard about the new students yet. I was in a way elated that I was no longer the newest toy in town. Maybe everyone could back off now. On the other hand, they already had my deepest sympathies. Forks was not a normal town. Everyone knew everything about everyone. Everyone's grandparents went to school together. I was lucky to have Charlie. He was from here. His parents were from here. I had a connection. The new students had nothing.

"No, I haven't heard about them, Mike. I'm sure they're not that different, just not familiar." "Sure, Bella, whatever you say. Just wait until you see them. Maybe you will see what I mean." Just then I was actually saved by the bell.

"Well, Mike gotta go to class. See you at lunch!" "Bye Bella!"

I could have sworn I heard sadness in his tone. Maybe he was finally getting the picture.

My classes passed in a blur. My friend Jessica, the school gossip, could not shut up about the new kids. She had spotted two of them holding hands on her way to class. She had attempted to say hi but they just shrugged her off. Not something she was used to being Ms. Popularity. It was hard to control my laughter at that.

"Maybe they're just nervous Jessica. They're new here. Everyone handles that differently."

"Come on Bella, you don't really believe that do you? I mean look at me. There is no valid reason for them to brush me off like that! They must be freaks or something.."

"Jess, listen. You don't know them. They probably had a very valid excuse. You're right, look at you. Maybe you intimidated them with your beauty." Yeah, right. Whatever it takes to just shut her up.

The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch. I made my way to my usual table when I spotted them. All five of them. I'm pretty sure my mind was a cluster fuck of periods at this point. Well, they certainly were different. They were gorgeous! They were all different but at the same time alike. They all had the alabaster pale skin and deep gold eyes. Odd. I've never seen gold eyes before. There was a short, black haired angel holding onto a tall, blonde guy. Next to the blonde model was yet another blonde model. My self esteem dropped ten points just looking at her. She was holding on to a muscular dark haired guy with dimples. Then next to him was the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on. He had bronze hair styled in disarray that reeked of sex appeal. He had a wide set jaw and the most kissable lips. I was lost on him until I heard someone yelling my name.

I was having trouble snapping back into reality until I felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked over to see and excited Jessica bouncing up and down.

"I got the dirt on them Bella! You'll never believe this!" She wouldn't stop bouncing as she led the way to our table. I sat down next to my only real friend Angela. Angela was shy in a sweet way. She never pushed me to talk and we could experience silence together and still be hanging out. It was nice. She rolled her eyes as Jessica started to "spill the beans on the new kids."

"Well it turns out they're all adopted, but they're together! Like together-together. The small dark haired girl in that cute jacket. She's Alice, and she is with that tall blonde guy Jasper. The tall blonde girl who thinks she's all that, she's Rosalie. She with the big guy Emmett. The last one is Edward. Apparently he's the odd one out." She looked at the bronze haired god with the dreamiest look. Well, I know what that means. Poor guy won't know what hit him.

I chanced a peek over at their table in the corner. They all sat next to their respective couples all looking in random directions not speaking. Their food sat untouched.

"Anyways, I guess that they really haven't spoken to anyone. Kind of weird don't ya think?" I really wanted to slap her. I know what it's like to be new. I didn't want to talk to anyone either. She really needed to leave them alone! Wait, why was I getting so protective? I felt like I would have done anything to protect them. Weird. Jessica started rambling about how gorgeous Edward was and how she would get him to ask her out by the end of the week. She kept rambling on about power couples and how they would be cuter than Brad and Jenn. I kept catching myself staring at them. Like I was trying to figure them out.

It was then that I realized that they were too alike to all be adopted. I mean they all had gold eyes, pale skin.. The eyes are what really got me. I mean, I've never seen that eye color before and all five of them had it. And they were adopted? Something was up. I snapped out of my reverie before I had time to spill my observations to Jessica. That protective trigger was switched in me again. I felt like I would guard them with my life.

Finally, the bell rang. I rushed out before "Mike the golden retriever" as Angela and I had dubbed him could catch up with me and walk me to class. I sat down at my lone table and began to draw random scribbles on my notebook. I was trying to keep my mind occupied before I went too far. What was wrong with me? Protect random strangers with my life? That's when it happened. Call it intuition if you must. But I had to look up. I looked up and caught the golden eyes of none other than Edward Cullen. He handed his note to Mr. Banner without breaking eye contact with me. With each passing second his eyes were turning into darker shades. Mr. Banner pointed out to my table, assigning Edward to the only remaining seat. Next to me. By the time Edward reached my, our, table his eyes were completely black. His expression was one of hate. The way he glared should have sent chills up my spine. It didn't. The small voice in the back of my mind, Mother Intuition or whatever, was telling me he would never hurt me. The icy deadly glare continued as he sat himself next to me. I couldn't break eye contact if I tried. He was drawing me in. I was drowning in his intoxicating smell. Lured in by the perfect features of his face. I was officially a goner.

Everything began getting fuzzy as I realized I wasn't breathing. Still, I could see Edward's black eyes piercing through me. It took all my effort to breathe, but it was impossible. It was as if I was being strangled. I kept trying with all my might when suddenly everything went dark.

When my senses started coming back to me I smelled the odor of the hospital. Great, what did I fall over this time? My head was throbbing and my back felt broken. Actually broken in half. I forced my eyes open and took in my surroundings. Yep, definitely in the hospital. My eyes began to wander around the room until I caught sight of Charlie sleeping in a chair in the corner. Damn, how long have I been out? You could tell Charlie was uncomfortable and I couldn't bare him having an awful nights sleep on my account. I willed myself to sit up, and it took a lot out of me.

"Charlie, wake up.. Come on, wake up dad!" Charlie jumped out of his seat and ran to my side as soon as he realized I was up.

"Bella you're awake! How do you feel? Should I call the doctor in? What do you need, Bells?" He was talking a mile and minute and his voice got louder and louder with each passing second causing my head to hurt worse.

"I'm fine, dad. What happened?" He looked relieved but continued to search my eyes for any signs of lying.

"Well, Bells, you were sitting in biology when you fainted. You hit your head and back on the table pretty hard." Well that explains why I feel like I'm cut in half. Wait, fainted? I started searching my memory. Hmm.. drawing scribbles on my notebook.. looking up.. Edward! The realization of what happened caused my breathing to hitch.

"Bella? Are you okay? I'm going to go get Dr. Cullen. Be right back sweetie." By the time I looked up Charlie was already gone. I was still trying to process what had happened when Charlie's words repeated.. _I'm going to go get Dr. Cullen_. Dr. Cullen? He must be their "adoptive" father.

Just as this hit me Charlie came barging through the door followed by one of the six most attractive people I have ever seen in my life. His skin was the same alabaster pale as the rest of the Cullens and surprise surprise he had gold eyes. He had light blonde hair and looked to be in his mid 20s. Pretty young to adopt five teenagers if you ask me. This all added to the suspicion. Like I said, something was up.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?" His voice sounded like music. Deep and smooth. Like a harmony.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." A smile made its way across Dr. Cullen's perfect face.

"Well, Bella, it's my job to worry about you. Tell me, does your head hurt?" I really didn't want to give Charlie any reason to worry but looking at Dr. Cullen, there was no way I could lie. He held a sense of authority about him. Not that he would ever yell at you. More like he would use that disappointed tone that would make you cry for days.

With a grimace I had to answer truthfully.

"Well, my head is throbbing. And my back really hurts." Dr. Cullen looked like he was expecting that answer.

"Well, Bella, judging from what I saw it's going to hurt for a few days. I'll prescribe you something for the pain but you should take it easy. If you don't feel any better in a few days or start to feel dizzy I want you to call or come back. Okay?"

"Sure thing Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen smiled and replied, "Well Bella, I looked at your file and spoke with some of the nurses. You might as well call me Carlisle, I'm sure you'll be here enough." At this point he was chuckling and even though I would normally not find that funny I couldn't help but laugh a long with him.

"Whatever you say, Carlisle. When can I go home?"

"I can go get the discharge papers now. Just remember what I said take it easy. And, Chief Swan, if you see any cause for concern be sure to bring her back."

Charlie finally looked up from me to Carlisle. "Sure thing doc. It's nice to finally meet you by the way. And, please, call me Charlie. I can't stand formalities."

Carlisle chuckled along with my father. "Sure thing, Charlie. It's been a pleasure meeting you both. I'll go prepare the paper work now so we can get Bella out of here." With that, he turned and glided gracefully out of the room.

I looked up at Charlie and you could tell he was worried through his skull.

"Ch-dad I'm fine. Really. Just sore. He's giving me a prescription for the pain so I'll be fine. Let's get me out of here; I'm sure I'll need more sleep if I ever plan on making it through school tomorrow."

"I don't think you should go to school tomorrow, honey. Take a day to rest. Let your body get some energy." I turned to glare at Charlie. I do not like being treated like some invalid. This sort of stuff happens to me enough. I'm used to pain. And I can't bare the idea of Charlie hovering over me all day tomorrow.

"Charlie, I'm going to school. I'm fine. We'll get the meds. I'll take them to make you happy. And I will get through it just fine. What time is it anyway?" Charlie glanced at his watch and back at me.

"It's ten at night, Bells. You were out for a while. You should really take the day off."

"Charlie! I'm already behind in biology thanks to today. I will not fall further behind! The semester just started today and I really don't feel like spending the rest of it trying to bring up my gpa from falling behind at the beginning! I'm fine!"

My outburst must of scared Charlie because he just looked down and nodded. I slowly lowered myself to the floor and out of my bed making sure to keep my face blank of any pain. Though I must say I felt like I was hit by a train. Finally, Carlisle appeared and handed the paperwork to Charlie.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'm sure I'll see you soon like you said." He smiled a breath-taking smile.

"Sure thing Bella. Be sure to take care of yourself." And with that he left. I looked up at Charlie willing him to move so we could leave. Finally, Charlie snapped out of whatever zone he was in and began to walk out the door Carlisle had come through.

What felt like hours later, I was showered and crawling into bed. I would have thought it would be easy to fall asleep with all of the meds going through my system but all I could think about were those piercing black eyes. What was up with that? He looked like he wanted me dead. What the hell did I ever do to him? I willed myself to be angry but I came up short. I was intrigued through and through. I would only admit to myself that the only reason why I was going to school was to see Edward. Something was up with him. Hell, something was up with his whole family. With the events of this rather long day replaying in my head over and over again I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

When I arrived at school the next morning all eyes are on me. Crap. Well Merry fucking Christmas new kids! The attention is off you! Shit. Jessica came running at me fake crying. Great, she is using me to get attention again. Not cool, not cool at all. I looked up to see she was followed by Mike. Why o why must my life be like this? Seriously, was this some kind of sick joke from the Gods? Was I placed here to be the giver of attention? I just want to be left alone for crying out loud!

"Bella, oh my God are you okay? I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" Seriously? Come on now, that's a little over board. She finally reached me and trapped me in a bone crushing hug. I let out a little whimper from the pain. She pulled back at me and looked at me.

"Oh my gosh, seriously, like, are you okay?" "I'm fine, Jess. Really, just a little sore." The look in her eye told me she didn't really care.

"Bella, can I get anything for you? Here let me get your books. Your purse. Anything. What do you need?" Forgetting Mike was here I jumped at the sound of him freaking out.

"Mike, seriously, I'm fine. I can carry my own stuff. No worries, okay?"

He looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded and started following me in the direction of my class.

"Mike, i'm serious. I'm fine. No need to follow me." He looked up at me in suprise.

"Well, what if you fall or something Bella? I'm here to take care of you." No you're here to annoy the fuck out of me.

"Mike, if I fall I fall. Shit happens. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" With that I spun on my heel and continued to my first class.

The day was passing in a blur full of my classmates asking if I was okay. Not that they really cared. Finally, lunch arrived. I couldn't help myself. I looked at their table and whoa.. Edward was staring at me. His expression was unreadable. But not full of hate. I let out a small breath of relief I didn't know I had been holding. After what felt like hours he finally looked away. Hurt flew through me, though I had no idea why. I'd never spoken to the guy. In fact, he probably hated me. Judging by yesterday I would say he definitely hates me. Why would that hurt though? The thought of him hating me just seemed.. unbearable. It's the meds. It has to be the meds.. Right?

I reached my table and plopped down next to Angela. She reached over and gave me a gentle side hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bella." I looked at her only to see a genuine smile. You don't see that enough. The world needs more Angelas.

"Thanks, Angela. So, what did I miss in bio?"

"You were bio Bella-dear."

"Oh." Cue in a furious blush.

"It's okay, Bella. No one really knew what to do that's all. Even Mr. Banner. Edward finally saved the day by sending Mike to get the school nurse. Which is a good thing, I might add, because he kept trying to move you and stuff." Edward did what? Wow, maybe I was reading into his expression too much.

I chanced another glance over at Edward. He was staring at me again but this time he smiled an apologetic smile. I froze. That was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Small as it was, I couldn't help but melt. My heart started beating in my chest like crazy. My breathing became uneven. What was happening to me? I've never lost it over a smile before. Honestly, I've never even felt drawn to someone like this before. I went back to my previous conclusion of the meds. Meds can do this, right? Please, God, I hope so.

"Why is Edward Cullen staring at you?" Jessica sneered. I jumped back to reality and looked over at Jessica.

"I don't know Jessica. He was right there when I fainted, maybe he was worried?" Yeah, that would make sense. I mean, why else would someone as gorgeous as Edward Cullen be looking at me?

"Hmmph!" Did Jessica really do that? I looked up to see her glaring at me. What the hell did I do? Mr. Perfect Timing Mike Newton came up and sat down at our table. Annoyed I shot him a glare.

He must have missed it because he was all smiles.

"So how are you feeling, Bella?" Sigh. This guy just doesn't get it does he?

"I'm fine, Mike, really. I'll catch up with you guys later." With that I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I honestly couldn't take it anymore. I was feeling way too on edge today. I made my way outside where it was lightly sprinkling. With a sigh I leaned up against the wall and stared up at the sky. I just want to get out of here. Why did I come to school again? Oh, right. Edward. Just thinking his name made my heart rate increase. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Rough day?"

The sound of pure velvet made me jump. I hadn't heard anyone approach me. I turned around and was face to face with none other than Edward Cullen.

"I, uh, I I'm sorry?" Great, I'm a bumbling fool. Edward flashed me a crooked smile. I think my heart stopped.

"I asked if you were having a rough day." The shock of him showing up faded enough for me to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, um, yeah you could say that." Edward flashed me that crooked smile again. My heart definitely stopped this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"

The way he said my name was like music to my ears. It sounded so smooth and.. sexy. Wow, I've never had these kinds of thoughts before.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. So, uh, how are you liking Forks?"

The way he was looking me in the eye was enough to make me drool.

"It's definitely different. It's going to take us a while to adjust, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I know how that is." Edward gave me a questioning look and who was I to deny that gorgeous face.

"I moved here about six months ago from Pheonix. So I can relate."

That smile-that-makes-me-melt was back.

"So, then what brought you to Forks?" Oddly, no one had really asked me that. All they cared about was the glamour that came with the new girl. Not the new girl. "Well, my mom remarried. Her husband is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. She couldn't very well leave me alone. So she was stuck taking care of me while he was away. I could tell that made her unhappy. So, even though I detest this place, I decided to come live with my dad." Did I really just tell him all that? I haven't talked about my mom to anyone but Charlie. And that was just.. awkward. He was obviously still in love with her, so I tended to avoid bringing her up.

"Well, that was very selfless of you, Bella. Not many people would uproot their lives to make someone else happy."

"Yeah, well. What about you? What brought you here to paradise?" He started laughing the most musical laugh. I was mesmorized. It was like being drugged. Nothing else existed in the world but Edward. It was like everything was cloudy. Except Edward. He was there, and he was beautiful.

"Well, my mother, Esme, wanted to move to a small town and she wanted to get out of Alaska. I honestly don't know how Carlisle found this place."

"Oh, I had the pleasure of meeting Carlisle last night. He was my doctor."

"I know, I insisted he treat you." What? Edward made sure his father was my doctor? Why?

"Because he's one of the best doctors out there. And I could also get updates on how you were doing often." Oops, I must have said why out loud. Wait, he wanted updates?

"Well, thanks for your concern, Edward. I appreciate that."

"Not a problem, Miss Swan." I smiled back at him shyly with a blush forming at my cheeks. The bell rang.

"Well, I guess we better head to biology." I nodded once at Edward and started heading towards class. What amazed me was Edward followed at my side.

"So tell me, Bella, what do you like to do for fun?" My brain started stuttering. I'm sure whatever came out wouldn't be pretty.

"Well, uh, I, uh, I like to read." Yep, the bumbling fool was back. Edward smiled,

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

I looked up at him like an idiot. Someone like me should watch where they're going. I tripped. As per usual. I managed to throw my arms in face for protection from impact but my impending doom never came. It was then I realized there were two arms around my waist. They were so cold it made me shiver. Edward brought me back to my feet and I looked down shyly.

"I, uh, thanks Edward." I looked up to him only to see his eyes were black again.

"No problem, Bella. Just be careful. I'll see you in class."

With that he was gone.

That was weird. We were headed for the same class. He obviously intended on walking with me to class. Right? And his eyes turned black again. I continued the route to class in a daze. Edward Cullen is a mystery I intend to crack. I couldn't have done something to offend him. I just tripped. Not like I could help it. If I could help it I would. Trust me on that one. When I finally reached class Edward was already in his seat. I looked in his eyes to see they were a little lighter, but not entirely gold. More like dark amber. I sat in my seat and turned to him.

"Are you okay, Edward? I mean, I didn't do anything to offend you did I?"

When he turned to face me he did it in a way for him to scoot further away from me. The hurt was back. It's not like I was in his face or invading his personal space so why would he scoot away from me? Ugh! This guy gives me more questions than answers!

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just realized I forgot a book in my locker."

Liar. However, he was still virtually a stranger so it would be rude to question him.

"No need to apologize. You just left so abruptly I wasn't sure if you were ok." Okay, so maybe I was fishing for a reaction. But all I got was a perfectly composed mask.

"Talking about books reminded me and I didn't want to be late for class." Perfectly good excuse. But it was still a lie.

"Yeah, I understand that. Luckily Banner never cares. Just make sure to never interrupt his lesson." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Thanks for the advice, Bella. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

Mr. Banner started class so I, reluctantly, turned to face the front of the class. Throughout the whole hour I could help but glance at him from the corner of my eye. I caught him doing the same twice, yeah I was counting, which caused me to blush each time. After the second time I caught him I saw him grab the edge of the table, hard. I looked over at him fully and noticed he wasn't breathing. I looked up and the black eyes were back.

The bell rang and Edward turned to me.

"See ya around, Bella." And he was gone. Fast. I sat there stunned for what felt like forever. Mike approached my table.

"Hey Bella, let's go. I'll walk with you to gym." I had to hold back a groan.

"Okay, Mike." This guy doesn't get it, does he? I slowly rose from my seat and fell into step along side Mike. He tried to make small talk but all I could think about was Edward. Gym passed in a blur. I don't think there were any casualties from my clumsiness. I wouldn't know, I wasn't paying attention. Edward plagued my mind. All those questions. Why do his eyes change color like that? Why wasn't he breathing? Why did he take off on me after I tripped? Did he really ask his father to treat me? After gym I slowly made my way to my truck.

"Bella!" Crap, what does Jessica want? I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me.

"So, Bella, I saw you walking with Edward." Is she really going to do this?

"Yeah he seems nice."

"Well, why the hell was he walking with _you_?"

This bitch was about to set me off. How dare she talk to me like I was beneath her? I kept my legs closed. I got good grades. I didn't annoy half the population of Forks. I glared at her.

"He wanted to introduce himself. We're lab partners. And his dad was my doctor."

That should be enough.

"Oh, well. Did he say anything about me?" You have got to be kidding me.

"No, actually he didn't." She decided to glare back. I'm not one for violence but this bitch was definitely pushing my buttons today.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he was thinking it. Talk to ya later Bella." She spun on her heel and turned away from me.

Good choice. I was NOT letting her anywhere near Edward. He doesn't deserve to go through that. Wait.. What if he liked Jessica? What if he like that kind of girl? He doesn't really seem to. I mean, that would be.. beneath him. But above me. I don't stand a chance with someone like him. He's so eloquent. The looks were a perk. But there's more to him. There's more behind the face. I could sense it.

I finally made my way to my truck and headed home. I wasn't in the right mind to do homework but I'm not one for procrastination. After what felt like forever I finished. I needed a distraction. Edward was really getting to me. On the one hand there was something going on with him and his family. Was I the only one to notice these small details? Well I sure as hell wasn't going to voice them to anyone. That's where the protective urge came in. But on the other hand, Edward was making me feel things I've never felt before. And there was no denying it. I like him. UGH!

I began making Charlie dinner. That was the best distraction I could come up with. As I was preparing dinner I felt myself calm slightly. Edward never really left my mind but I was able to put some concentration into what I was doing.

"Bells?" Charlie was home. I put on the best fake smile I could come up with and met Charlie in the hall.

"Hi, dad, how was your day?"

"The usual."

Of course it was the usual. Nothing ever happened in Forks. Charlie was searching my face for something. For what I don't know but I continued to plaster the fake smile on my face anyways.

"How are you feeling, Bells?" Oh, that's what he was looking for. Paranoid, much?

"I feel fine, dad. Really. I'm not half as sore as I was."

He grinned. "Good. Something smells good, what's for dinner?" I turned and headed back to the kitchen with Charlie following.

"Fajitas. They're almost ready. Go get changed and I'll have it on the table."

With that Charlie left. When he returned I had dinner on the table as promised and we ate in silence. I started doing the dishes once we were finished while Charlie watched baseball. I was comfortable in our routine. It had calmed me down quite a bit. With everything else going on in the world it was nice to know I could come home to normal.

Once the dishes were done I headed upstairs to email Renee, my mom. It had been about a week. Which means she was probably about two hours away from jumping on a plane to hunt me down. She always did know how to freak out. I turned on my turn of the century computer. I started drumming my fingers while it booted up. I sware the damn computer was from the stone age. After ten minutes I was finally able to get online. While emailing my mother the phone rang. No one would be calling me so I just let Charlie get it. A few minutes later, Charlie startled me.

"Bells, I gotta go back to the station. There was a homicide a town over and it looks like they need help. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Crap, I'm going to be left alone without a back up distraction. I was already half tempted to go watch baseball with him to keep my mind busy.

"Sure, dad. Don't worry about me. Just be careful."

"I always am, Bells. I'll see ya later."

I turned back to my computer and wrote a very detailed response to my mother. I tried to prolong it. But that could only last so long. I started to stress again. The only way I could figure out what was up with them was to watch more. I obviously can't do that right now so I might as well stop freaking out. And so what if I like him? He's totally out of my league so I might as well just forget about it. Yeah right. Nice try.

I couldn't get his image out of my head. His golden and sometimes black eyes. His strong jaw. His perfect nose. Those lips. The sex hair. I wanted to run my fingers through those gorgeous bronze locks. I have to get myself under control. If not, who knows what I would do when I see him tomorrow. With that I headed for a shower. I needed some release. The pounding water released some of the tension that had built in my muscles. And it eased some of the pain from yesterday. I stayed in there until the water ran cold. I hopped out, without killing myself thankfully, and wiped down the mirror.

I stood there and stared at myself. Plain jane. Nothing about my features stood out. My dull brown eyes. My flat brown hair. I was just average. Always have been, always will be. What is wrong with me wanting someone like Edward? He deserved to be surrounded by perfection. It was an insult just have me in the same room. Edward would never settle for average. Average. It sounded like a plague to me. I'd never really had much of a problem being average. Until I met Edward Cullen. I wanted to strive to be better for him. I wanted to be perfect for him. But it wasn't possible. I dragged myself into my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I picked flannel for comfort. I needed comfort right now. I crawled into bed and let out a sigh. There was nothing I could do to make myself worthy of Edward. I might as well forget about it now. After what felt like hours I finally drifted off to sleep. And that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**So let me know what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

Weeks had passed and Edward and I had continued to make small talk in class, but that was about it. I watched his family at lunch, hoping to find some more peculiarities. The only thing I noticed was they never ate. I had never met any of the rest of his family, but you could tell they were all close. I had never experienced such a strong bond before. It was as if they would give their lives for each other. Without question.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know why you're looking at them. It's not like Edward would ever go for you."

Much to Jessica's disdain, Edward had not asked her out. She started following him everywhere trying to make plans with him constantly. She was his Mike. I had heard through the grapevine that he had politely declined her everytime she asked. I was secretly pleased.

I hadn't told anyone, not even Angela, of my feelings for Edward. Or my suspicions. Anything regarding Edward had become an intimate part of my life.

"Just because he turned you down for the hundreth time doesn't mean you need to take it out on me, Jess."

In the corner of my eye I saw Edward's head snap in my way almost as if he had heard our bickering.

"Whatever, Swan. He wants me. He's just playing hard to get. Just look at the way he looks at me."

I instantly smiled. He looked at her as if he was pleading with his eyes for her to disappear.

"Jess, you are seriously delusional. Leave the poor guy alone. Being desperate is not attractive."

Yep, she was going to blow. She shot up and kicked her chair back glaring daggers at me.

"You listen to me, Swan. The only reason people talk to you is because of me. You're nothing without me. Now I suggest you leave before I force you out!"

I could not hold in the laughter. Through my laughter I could see all eyes in the cafeteria were on us. I think I'll use that to my advantage. Forcing the laughter down, I rose from my seat and looked Jessica directly in the eye.

"You're kidding me right? I'm surprised people actually talk to me because I talk to you. You're a joke, Jessica. If anything you bring me down! Who wants to be around the girl who actually spreads her legs to a forty year old man she just met on top of his car is beyond me."

Okay so that was below the belt. I just spilled her darkest secret to the entire school. The look in her eyes told me it was worth it.

"Oh, and another thing Jess. Stop stuffing. We all know it's fake. They're never the same size."

That did it. It all happened in slow motion. The whole cafeteria burst out into laughter. Even the Cullen table. Then she launched herself at me. Being the dumb bitch she is, she jumped over the table and could never make that distance. She landed with her bottom half on the table and her top half hanging towards the floor. The laughter in the cafeteria got even louder at this. I couldn't even hold in my laughter. She managed to scramble herself up and was coming at me again. I had never been in a fight before but I was definitely not afraid of Jessica. She pulled back ready to introduce my face to her right hook but I caught her wrist in time.

I glared at her.

"Really, Jess, I'm impressed. I thought you would be all nails and hair pulling."

She tried to break free from my hold but I just tightened my grip.

"Stop it Jessica. You're making a fool of yourself."

With that she actually shrieked and withdrew her hand. Shocked, the entire cafeteria went silent. She spun on her heal and starting storming out of the cafeteria in silence. Suddenly, a booming laugh made me jump. I searched to cafeteria only to find Emmett Cullen falling out of his seat laughing so hard. Everyone else joined in his laughter. When the bell rang, people were still laughing and gossiping about the spat.

I walked to biology with a smile on my face. It was nice to stand up for myself. It was nice to put her down like she puts me down. I felt.. free. As I was reaching my seat, I looked up to see Edward with his one of a kind crooked smile spread across his perfect face. Swoon.

"Well, you're having an interesting day."

I blushed, as I always do when Edward talks to me.

"Yeah, you could say that."

I started giggling just picturing Jessica's face again. If possible, his smile got wider.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you, Bella. She may just leave me alone for now on."

Did he hear our whole conversation? I'm almost positive I hadn't yelled anything about Edward. I replayed the confrontation in my head. I definitely didn't yell anything.

"How did you know about that, Edward? You were across the cafeteria." His mask dropped for half a second. Not long enough to figure out his facial expression.

"I heard about it, Bella. The people who were sitting at the table next to you told me all about it."

Okay, Edward Cullen does not talk to people. None of the Cullens do. This was yet another perfectly constructed lie.

"What's going on, Edward? I know you're lying to me."

I began whispering hoping nobody could hear me. I don't want people to be suspicious of the Cullen's. I would.. lose him. I just know I would.

"And don't even think about lieing to me again." His golden eyes pierced through me. The silence could have lasted seconds. Could have lasted minutes, hours, days.. I don't know. Finally, he spoke in the same hushed tone I was speaking in.

"Bella, I think you're confused. I'm not lieing to you. When have I ever lied to you?"

I glanced around the classroom feeling awfully suspicious of eavesdroppers. It is Forks High School. Everyone has to know everything. I looked back at Edward.

"This is hardly the time or place. But know that I know that something is up." I gazed into his eyes and saw several emotions. Anger, curiosity, and fear? Why would he be afraid?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella." The tone he used implied he did. He started to turn back to the front when I caught his arm. Ignoring how cold it was, I continued.

"Don't you? I'm not stupid, Edward. You're just lucky everyone else is." He glared at me. It was like the first day all over again. His eyes only darkened to a warm amber but the look he was giving me was menacing.

"You're something else, you know that, Swan?" He pulled himself free from my grasp and turned to the front of the class. Crap, I pushed him away. I pissed him off. Damage control.

"Edward, look. If you're afraid I'll run my mouth don't worry. Just because you have a secret doesn't mean it's the world's business. You can trust me." He glanced back at me and his glare softened. We were caught in a trance. Just staring at eachother. Communicating with our eyes. I was telling him he could trust me. That I would never tell a soul. I would protect his secret. His eyes told me he wanted to tell me, but was afraid. He couldn't.

Just then, Banner walked in starting class. I broke out of the trance and faced the front of the class not listening to a single word Banner said. I kept replaying mine and Edward's conversation over and over again. What was holding him back from telling me? It can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like he is some serial killer on the run. He would never intentionally hurt someone. I may not know him that well but I know he's not some kind of monster.

When class finally ended I remained in my seat staring at the wall. Edward nudged me bringing me back to reality.

"Are you okay, Bella? You've been staring at that same spot for atleast forty five minutes." Apparently he watches me, too. Dare I say turn on?

"I'm fine, Edward, thanks. Just have a lot on my mind." Edward's eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, just please stop. Please." What the hell do I say to that?

"Edward.. Is it that bad? I, look I'm sorry. Your personal life is none of my business."

I couldn't bare this. I looked down. I was ashamed. It was really none of my business and I was turning into some twenty first century Nancy Drew. I felt a cold finger under my chin lifting my face up. Edward's eyes said it all. He didn't want it this way. This was hard for him, too, if not harder.

"Bella.." I waited. I could see it all. Regret, pain, shame. With a sigh he continued.

"Maybe.. shit, we gotta get to class." With that he rose from his seat and left. I was stuck staring after him. People started piling into the room for class so I took that as my cue to head for gym.

I was definitely going to be late for class. I decided to take the short cut through the parking lot hoping to make it on time. I was running as fast as I could with all of my books in hand. But in classic Bella fashion I tripped in the middle of the parking lot. It hurt. I definitely twisted my ankle. I looked around trying to find something to grab onto to help pull me up. I caught sight of Edward in the distance looking at me. He was too far for me to see his expression but he was definitely looking at me.

Then I heard the worst sound you could ever hear if you were on the ground in the middle of a parking lot. The screeching sound of tires trying to stop on wet pavement was coming right behind me. With a reflex action, I whipped around only to come face to face with a bumper. And there was no time to get out of the way. I heard an agonized NOOOO yelled in the background then I felt myself pushed out of the way.

I layed on the cold pavement shocked trying to catch my breath. I opened my eyes only to realize it wasn't cold pavement. It was Edward. I'm pretty sure my eyes tried to pop out of my head. I couldn't do anything but stare at Edward. His hand cupped my face and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY???"

I whipped my head around to see Mike Newton running from his suburban. The suburban that almost made me road kill.

Mike pulled me off Edward and started hugging me. When he pulled me off Edward he made my ankle twist even more. I let out a whimper from the pain.

"What are you doing, Mike? She's hurt!" Edward lifted me off Mike and cradled me into his arms standing up.

"I, uh, oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I tried to stop, I sware!"

I looked down at Mike and I could see he was sincere.

"It's okay, Mike, it was an accident." I sware I heard "Accident, my ass." come from Edward but I wasn't sure.

"No really, Bella, I am so sorry! Where are you hurt? What can I do?"

I was about to tell him I was fine when Edward cut him off.

"YOU will do nothing. I am going to take her to the nurse to get checked out."

He quickly spun around and started heading in the direction of the office.

"Edward, I'm fine. Put me down."

He smirked, "Sure you are."

"Seriously, Edward. I'm fine." He actually started laughing at me.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. If you don't want to go to the nurse I'll take you to my father but those are your only options." I considered both options for a second.

Either way Charlie was bound to find out about this. Forks was too small. The nurse was honestly an idiot and Carlisle was actually pretty cool. Plus, that would mean more time with Edward.

"Edward, I would rather go to your father." Edward looked down at me and flashed me his crooked smile.

"Your wish. My command."

He turned around and started heading in the direction of his shiny, silver volvo. I gazed up at him realizing that he had just saved my life. I would definitely be dead had he not pushed me out of the way.

"Edward?" He continued staring ahead as I kept going.

"Edward, thank you so much for saving my life. I mean, that was incredible. I can't thank you enough. Just, wow, thank you." While I was expressing my appreciation he stopped and looked down at me.

"No need to thank me, Bella. Really." For some odd reason he seemed really different. Like relieved? What did he have to be relieved about? As if I was light as a feather, he gently placed me in the passenger seat of his car and walked around to the driver side. We began to ride in silence and I began to replay my near death experience over and over in my head. Wait! I saw Edward in the distance after I fell! There was no possible way for him to get over to me so fast! I turned my gaze over to him in shock.

He met my gaze, while driving insanely fast I might add. Busted! I knew it. And from what his expression told me, he knew it too. There was no denying something was up now. I took a large intake of breath trying to figure out how to proceed from here. After an eternity of shocked silence, he returned his eyes to the road.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" My brain filter apparently dissappeared because I never decided to ask him that. Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched.

"Edward?" He turned to look at me and his expression was heartbreaking. His eyes were full of sorrow. His lips formed a very sad pout. I would make it my mission for him to never look like that again.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was low and soft. Like it was killing him to tell me this.

"But I saw you across the lot. After I fell down."

"Bella, did you hit your head at some point? Because I was definitely not across the lot!"

He was yelling at me now. It was heartbreaking, really, to have him yelling at me. But I'm not one to go down without a fight. So I began to yell back.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't hit my head. I saw you so don't try and pull the dilusional card on me!" He took a deep inhale of breath, I'm sure to calm himself down. But when he inhaled he froze.

I didn't take my eyes off of him. I looked into his eyes and saw the all too familiar black. I was about to ask him if he was ok when the car came to a stop. We were at the hospital. As fast as humanly possible, he got out of the car. Shocked, I watched him take deep breaths. What was wrong with him? After about a minute, he slowly came to my side and opened the door. I began to get out and attempt to walk but he wasn't having that. He lifted me as if I weighed nothing.

His cold embrace was comforting. His scent was making my head swim. It would take all I had to remain coherent at this point.

"Edward, I can walk. Just put me down."

He just shook his head and kept walking. Obviously, he wasn't going to put me down so I layed my head on his chest and made myself comfortable.

He carried me effortlessly through the hospital until we reached an office door that read Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Without even a knock he opened the door and glided in. Carlisle looked up from his paperwork, looked at me, then looked at Edward questioning him with his eyes.

"Bella, fell down in the parking lot and twisted her ankle. Then she was almost hit by a car but I pulled her out of the way." Carlisle's eyes grew wide at that.

"Put her down on the couch, Edward so I can examine her." Edward walked across the office and layed me down on a brown, leather couch. He stepped back quickly and finally stopped when he was on the other side of the office again. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms without taking his eyes off of me.

"Well, Bella, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Would you mind if I take a look at that ankle?"

I took my eyes from Edward to look into the golden eyes of Carlisle.

"If you must. Really, I'm fine. I'm only here because Edward insisted I get checked out."

And of course to have eye sex with Edward. With that I started blushing. I sware, with Edward I'm nothing but a little pervert. No better than Jessica.

"Why are you blushing, Bella?"

I started blushing more. I couldn't very well tell Edward or his father the real reason why I was blushing. No way.

"I, uh, I don't know."

Carlisle started chuckling at that while he started looking at my ankle but stopped when Edward spoke.

"Liar."

My eyes shot to Edward.

"Well, Edward, I got bored being the only one being honest around here. I thought I would join in all the fun." Edward's eyebrows furrowed while we were locked into a stare down.

After what felt like an hour Carlisle cleared his throat. Both Edward and I looked at Carlisle at the same time declaring the staring match a tie. Carlisle looked at both of us back and forth a few times and started laughing. I was dumbfounded. Carlisle just kept laughing and looking at both me and Edward. Edward glared and clenched his jaw.

"What is so funny?"

Carlisle answered while still laughing.

"You two are hilarious! You have both definitely met your match!"

I looked from Carlisle to Edward. Edward was staring at Carlisle with a wide eyed expression. Carlisle started sobering up and looked at Edward.

"Chill, Edward. She just won't put up with your crap like anyone else would. And from what I can tell it's the same with Bella."

Um.. Okay? Carlisle started feeling around my ankle with his cold touch. Cold, like Edward.

Silence filled the room and I didn't know what to do or say. Apparently, Edward didn't either. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"Well, Bella, it's definitely sprained. Keep it elevated and iced until the swelling goes down. I'll wrap it up for you and fetch you a pair of crutches."

With a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips he rose from his position and left the office.

The office was silent with the exception of our breathing. I looked over at Edward and it seemed he was lost in thought.

"Edward, why won't you tell me the truth?"

I had to know why. If he wasn't going to tell me what's going on I had to atleast know why if I ever planned to fall asleep again. He already kept me up late at night questioning as it was. After what happened today I could only imagine how hard it would be for me to fall asleep.

His head snapped up and his eyes tried to read mine. I kept my face composed and tried my best to not start crying. This had been a really stressfull day. And to top it all off the man I was madly in love with couldn't be honest with me. Wait.. Love? Well, when the hell did that happen? My heart was beating so rapidly at this realization it was about to burst out of my chest. My breathing hitched and I just kept thinking I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

Tears formed in my eyes when I realized Edward would never love me back. How could he? He was so brilliant and caring and, of course, gorgeous. His looks really didn't matter to me but his beauty was definitely a bonus. Edward looked pained when a tear escaped from my eye. He closed the distance between us and wiped my tear away with his thumb. A few more tears escaped when he did that. He was so gentle and caring. I would give anything for him to love me back.

Edward's velvet voice was once again low and soft.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

I looked him in the eye while I tried to think of a reason. His eyes were golden once again and I could see pain. Just pain. Yet, I had no idea why.

"I, uh, its just been a long day I guess."

It wasn't a complete lie. It really had been a long day. Edward wiped away my remaining tears and held my face in his two very cold hands and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, did you know that you're a really bad liar? It's ok, you can tell me."

His voice was so gentle and smooth. He caressed my face so tenderly I had to close my eyes at the sensation. I slowly opened my eyes again and it hurt to look at him. I loved him. I loved every part of him. But he would never love me. I was average, nothing special. I didn't stick out in the crowd and he could have any girl at Forks High School.

I started crying again, hard. Edward lifted me up and sat down on the couch cradling me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest and clung to his shirt for dear life. He rocked me back and forth and gently ran his fingers through my hair. After a few minutes I calmed down. This could have been really embarassing but I was too depressed to care. He kept running his fingers through my hair while I just sat there and sniffled. It felt so good being in his arms. Like nothing could hurt me. Like I was where I was meant to be.

Slowly, I lifted my head and looked Edward in the eye. He looked like he wanted to cry, too. I made him look sad again. Someone so special should never look like that. I lifted my hand and slowly started tracing his face. He closed his eyes as I smoothed out his worry lines, ran my finger down the length of his perfect nose, and even slower I ran my fingers across his closed eyes. My finger came down his cheek to his lips. I traced his top lip and came down and traced his bottom one.

Edward's eyes opened and met mine. He looked down at my lips and back to my eyes again. He leaned forward very slowly until his cold lips met mine. My hands met behind his neck while I kissed him back. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. As if my lips were made for his lips. He ended the kiss and pulled back to look directly into my hooded eyes. He brought his hand to my face and caressed it tenderly. His eyes seemed brighter than before.

He stood up still holding me and turned laying me back down on the couch. He took a few steps away from me, but not as if he were running. The office door opened and Carlisle came strolling in with some crutches and the materials to wrap my ankle up. Neither Edward or I said anything as Carlisle began wrapping up my ankle. After he was finished Carlisle looked from me to Edward and began to smile. He looked back to me and his voice seemed lighter than before.

"Well, Bella, you remember my instructions. And, Edward, you make sure to take care of her."

When he said that it seemed he knew what happened just before he entered the office. A small blush rose to my cheeks and Edward smiled a small smile.

"I will, Carlisle. I will."

I looked over to Edward and smiled. Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked over to him. He seemed so happy. His smile had never left his face.

"Well, I expect to see you around, Bella." With that, he rose from his crouched down position and left the office.

Edward came to my side at the couch and grabbed a hold of my hand. His thumb ran circles over the top of my hand while Edward began to speak.

"Bella, I.."

His brows furrowed as he began to search for words.

"Bella, there's things about me that you can't know. That no one can know. I'm dangerous, Bella. Really dangerous." His eyes looked so pained that it hurt me. As if his pain was my pain. I placed my hand on top of his hand.

"Edward, you could never hurt me. Ever. Unless you dissappeared."

Edward's eyes were so pained it looked like he wanted to cry.

"Oh, Bella."

He grabbed a hold of me and hugged me. He buried his face in my hair and held me tight. I rubbed his back to help soothe him.

"Bella, I think that's what I have to do." I froze. Have to dissapear? NO! He can't! I pulled back and looked him in the eye. Tears formed in my eyes at his defeated expression. He had made up his mind.

"Edward, please. Don't. I couldn't bare it. I'll do anything! Just please don't go!" I was officially begging. I didn't care. Pride and dignity were nothing compared to Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life. Edward couldn't leave me. Through broken sobs I kept pleading.

"Just, please. Don't go. What do you want me to do? Leave you alone? I'll do it! Anything, Edward, please!"

Edward pulled back and kissed me. Hard. I held him as hard as I could. My hands roamed his back then ran North into his gorgeous hair. I played with his hair, pulled and tugged. My lips matched his in every move. The kiss was so heated. So passionate. Suddenly, Edward jumped back and put five feet of space between us. His eyes were black again. And he definitely wasn't breathing. After about two minutes, Edward's frozen body relaxed and he began to breathe again.

"Bella, if I stay here I won't have the strength to stay away from you."

I started crying again. He was leaving me. Edward slowly closed the distance between us and began wiping away my tears.

"Bella, I want you to know that.. I want you to know that I love you. And I always will."

I pulled him to me and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He loved me. Edward loves me. But he was leaving me. At that thought I started crying harder.

Through my sobs I spoke.

"Edward, I love you too. You're in my every thought. Everything I do you are a part of. My heart, my whole heart, belongs to you. It always will."

No truer words were ever spoken. If Edward leaves me, he will take my heart with him. I love him with my whole heart and soul.

Suddenly, the office door burst open and there stood Alice Cullen. She looked pissed. She stormed into the office and slammed the door shut.

"Edward Cullen you're not going anywhere!"

I was frozen. How the hell did she know? She looked over at me and her face warmed.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Alice. It's so nice to finally meet you." She spoke so warm and soft. The exact opposite of how she had spoken to Edward.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Alice." I said a little shaky.

She turned back to Edward and the fierce expression was back. Was she bipolar? She started shouting at Edward again.

"I see you haven't changed your mind. Well guess what? You're not going anywhere, you got that? You will not break up our family and don't even get me started on what this will do to Bella!" What this will do to me? How would she know? Clearly defensive Edward spoke.

"Alice, I have to. I couldn't do this to her! You know what could happen!"

If possible, Alice's expression was even more fierce.

"Why don't you take a look at what would happen if you did leave! And it would be all your fault!" Edward winced. None of this was making any sense to me.

"Yeah! Exactly! Talk about a fucking monster! If you stay, you're two options are hardly worse than what would happen if you left!" What the hell was she talking about? I looked from her to Edward and back to her again.

Edward's jaw was clenched.

"Alice, I couldn't do either of those to her! Think of all she would miss! And I will most definitely not force her into our world!" Alice let out a dark, musical laugh.

"Edward, she would miss way more if you did leave! All that would remain would be the outer shell of a person! Hardly alive, hardly dead! All those things you are so worried about her missing she would most definitely miss! That fire in her that you love so much, would burn out the second you walked out that door! Now change you're fucking mind!"

Okay, I was officially freaking out. Their heated screaming match was strange. I couldn't make sense of it. Their world? Hardly alive, hardly dead? Shell of a person? Things I would miss? It was like she could see the future. My breathing hitched. Oh my God Alice can see the future! My eyes widened at this realization. I looked over to Alice and she looked back at me warmly.

"Yes, Bella, it's true. I can." Well, that's explains it.

I looked over to Edward and spoke softly.

"Not that I understand everything, but don't I get a say in my future?"

His mouth opened to speak then closed again. Very softly Alice called for Emmett and Jasper. I could barely hear her myself but in came Emmett and Jasper. Emmett stopped flanking Alice with his arms crossed and a furious scowl on his face. Jasper flanked Alice at her other side more relaxed while playing with a toothpick in his mouth.

Edward sat next to me and pinched the bridge of his nose. Head down, eyes closed, you could see he was deep in thought. I looked from him over to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper's controlled expression looked deep in concentration. Emmett looked pissed. Straight up no questions about it Emmett was pissed off. After a few minutes, Edward spoke.

"Thanks, Jasper. I needed that."

My brows furrowed. Jasper hadn't said or done anything. What was he talking about?

Edward leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. I didn't know what to do or say. I looked over at Alice and she suddenly relaxed her stance.

"Thank you, Edward. You made the right choice."

My eyes opened wide.

"You're not leaving?!"

Edward opened his eyes and smiled crookedly.

"No, Bella, I'm not."

I jumped him. I couldn't help myself. Edward wasn't leaving me! He hugged me back hesitantly.

My eyes started to tear up out of happiness. I couldn't stop it for the life of me. All of the sudden Edward jumped up scaring the living crap out of me.

"What?!" Alice's voice was confident. Edward's yelling didn't phase her.

"Well, you should. She deserves to know."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort, Alice! This whole thing is probably a mistake in the first place! Think of the dangers! And you want me to go and not only expose myself but all of you as well?!"

Emmett groaned. I looked over at him.

"Tell me about it. They've been talking about me as if I wasn't here ever since Alice burst through the door."

Emmett's booming laugh and Jasper's snicker filled the room. Alice smirked and Edward just looked at me trying to figure out what's going through my mind, I'm sure.

Through his laughs, Emmett spoke.

"I knew you were an awesome human! You're going to be so much fun to play with!" I started laughing at Emmett but came to an abrupt stop. Human? I looked over at Edward.

"Is that the big secret? You aren't human or something?" Edward looked scared. Really scared.

"You're not freaking out?"

I let out a little giggle.

"Well it would make sense. The never eating. The black eyes. Cold skin. And let's not forget the getting all the way across the lot in like a second. Which by the way, I expect an apology for you calling me dilusional."

Emmett started laughing again while Edward just stood there, shocked. His mouth open and closed several times. Apparently I stunned him to silence.

"So then, what exactly are you? And don't you dare lie to me again!"

He opened his mouth yet again and closed it.

"Vampires." Alice said.

I turned to her. "What did you say? Vampires?"

She looked me straight in the eye and nodded.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. You know that doesn't make sense though, right?"

Edward just stood there wide eyed. Still laughing, Emmett spoke for Edward.

"Now don't tell me you believe everything you watch in movies, Bella. Oh man I am going to love this! It's awesome having a little sister who doesn't scare the crap out of me!"

Alice pulled a smug smile while I just stared at Emmett. Sister? I've always wanted a bigger family. No little brothers or sisters though, I had enough trouble raising my mom let alone any siblings. The thought of having Emmett as an older brother brought the biggest smile to my face. Edward still looked scared as hell.

"Edward, calm down. What did you think I would do? Run screaming bloody murder?"

"Well yeah, Bella. You just found out I'm some mythical creature you didn't know exist. All the while standing in the same room with the monster that thirsts for your blood!"

I guess I should be scared. I thought about that for a minute. But I couldn't find myself afraid at all.

"Edward, I meant it when I said you would never hurt me. I'm surprised but not scared." Edward looked from me to Jasper.

"She's telling you the truth man." I looked at Jasper curiously. He took his toothpick from his mouth and pulled a smug smile.

"I can sense all feelings around me. I can change them, too. Wanna see?"

Wow, that would be cool as hell.

"Sure."

He smiled when all of the sudden Emmett screamed a high pitch really girlie scream. Possibly the funniest thing I have ever heard. I fell to the floor laughing. Still high pitched, Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"Cut that out man! I told you not to do that to me!"

Fucking hilarious! Emmett finally calmed down about the time my laughter started to die down.

"That was awesome, Jasper. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Jasper smirked.

"Anyone who can quote Casablanca is high on my list."

Emmett groaned.

"I sware man, you and that girlie movie. If it wasn't for Alice I would spend my days pondering you're true sexuality."

I jumped to Jasper's defense. "Hey! Casablanca is rated the number one movie of all time! Now cut that out and leave Jasper alone!"

Jasper's smile widened. He turned to Edward.

"I love her man. Keep her around or I will spend eternity making you feel miserable." Alice's eyes glazed over for a second then she joined us in reality.

"He's telling the truth, Edward. Although, I don't think he has to do much. You would be miserable anyways."

I turned to Edward who had been quiet for a while.

"Are you okay?" He shrugged.

"You don't seem to grasp how much of a danger I am to you. For all you know, I spend my days going around murdering people and here you are joking around with my brothers. Don't get me wrong, I think it's awesome you get along with them but you're life is in serious danger."

I thought I told him he would never hurt me.

"Edward, seriously, you won't hurt me. You saved my life today! So cut the crap and understand that I'm okay with this."

Edward glared at me. "No, I won't _cut the crap _Bella. Not only is it dangerous for you to be here hanging out with vampires in the first place but I'm a huge danger to you. I have never smelled better blood than yours. I still don't know if I can even control myself. We don't drink human blood. We hunt on the blood of animals. But that doesn't mean you will be okay. Look, you've had a big day. Let's just get you home."

"Why are you trying to shut me out, Edward? Just because you're a vampire and dangerous, as you say, doesn't mean I love you less. I meant it when I told you I love you, Edward. Just, can't we just be happy we have eachother?" Edward's expression softened. A small smile tugged at his lips while he closed the distance between us.

"I love you, too Bella. But let's get you home. Charlie should be there, soon."

"Fine, Edward. Just let me grab my crutches." I turned to grab them but then I was suddenly in the air. I squirmed until I realized it was Edward holding me up. I glared at him.

"Put me down! I can walk!"

At this point Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were laughing while Edward smirked.

"Oh come on, love, it will be a lot faster and easier if you just let me carry you."

My heart melted when he called me love. I almost said I'll do whatever you want baby just because he called me that. I stopped it before it fell from my mouth.

Pretending to be mad I sighed. "Fine. Let's get this ride going. But I better get the scenic route." Everyone started laughing at me. Well, laughing with me.

"Your wish. My command, love." There's that nickname again. Swoon. He looked down at me.

"Why are you blushing?" Ha, wouldn't you like to know.

"No reason." He chuckled as we left the office. "I thought we've been through this. You're a terrible liar. You may be the one person whose mind I can't read but I can definitely tell whenever you're lieing."

"Wait, what?" I lowered my voice as we entered the trauma wing.

"What do you mean _one person whose mind I can't read_?" He looked down at me again.

"Shit, I forgot to tell you. I can, uh, read minds. I can read all minds within about a two mile radius. Well, apart from yours." He's a mind reader? O God! I've had some really dirty thoughts. But wait, apart from mine?

"Wait, so you can ready everyone's mind. But you can't read mine?"

He sighed. Apparently he doesn't like that. Well, I happen to love that. Thank God.

"Nope. And it's annoying as hell. I can't figure out why. Carlisle's only theory is that your brain must work on some other frequency or something. Like your brains runs on AM and I'm only getting FM." Oh my God my brain is broken.

"My brain doesn't work right?!" I knew I was different but ouch. A broken brain.

"Chill, Bella. It's just a theory. And I'm sitting here telling you I can read minds and you think you're the one with the problem."

I had to laugh at that. He had a point. But still, my brain was broken. We reached the car and he placed me gently in the passenger seat then walked to his side of the car. I yawned, it really had been a long day. And according to his clock it was only 5. Charlie would be home around 5:30. I reclined the seat and lay back. I looked over at Edward's odometer and he was driving North of 110 miles per hour.

"Jesus Christ Edward! Slow the fuck down! Do you want to wreck?!"

Of course the bastard started laughing at me.

"Please, Bella. My reflexes are a lot better than yours. I've never wrecked or anything. Just chill out." I sighed.

"Jerk."

He started laughing at me again. What seemed like seconds later we came to a stop. He looked down at me.

"We're here, Bella." I pulled the seat up and looked over at him.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled crookedly at me.

"Of course, love. Get some rest." He got out of the car opened my door for me. I held onto his arm for leverage and he grabbed my crutches.

"Do you need me to get you inside?"

"I'm fine, Edward, really. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I blushed furiously and just couldn't help my smile.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella, love. Oh and don't worry about your truck. I'll have Alice bring it here for you."

He's so sweet. I completely forgot about my truck and here he is not only remembering but he's taking care of it for me.

"Okay thanks. Let me grab the keys." He smiled smugly and held my keys up.

"When and how did you steal my keys?"

He kept his smug smile plastered on his face while he replied. "Oh, the perks of being what I am. Just go inside and rest, love. I'll see you in the morning I promise."

I blushed once he called me my new favorite nickname. "Okay, Edward. Have a good night."

He looked me right in the eye with a weird expression. "Oh, I will. Believe me." What the hell did that mean?

"Uh, okay then. Bye." With that I crutched my way into my house. I hate those things. But they didn't matter. Because Edward loves me. I had no choice but to smile at that. Edward Cullen loves me. I really don't care what he is. Because he loves me. I gimped my way to the kitchen and grabbed some ice for my sprained ankle and slowly made my way upstairs.

Once I was finally to my room I put a pillow toward the end of it so I could elevate my ankle. I sat down on the bed and tucked the ice in the wrap. Once it was secure I layed back on my bed and stared at the ceiling with some ultra girlie, cliched smile on my face. I couldn't help it. Edward Cullen loves me. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of being in love with Edward while he loved me back. Within minutes, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Let me know what ya think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

The next morning I woke up still smiling. I had the most wonderful dreams about the most wonderful person. Edward. With a happy sigh I rolled over to check the time. 5:30 am. Well, pretty early but it gives me time to take a shower and eat a real breakfast. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed off for a warm shower. Still smiling, I relaxed as the warm water ran down my back, through my hair, down my legs. Once the water ran cold, I got out of the shower and wiped down the mirror.

I stared at myself. My eyes looked so full of life. My skin appeared smoother. My smile seemed wider. I was happy and you could see it. I brushed my hair and teeth and limped my way to my bedroom. I opened my door and shrieked like a little girl. Sitting on my bed sat a smiling Alice Cullen.

"Alice! How the hell did you get in here?!" She let out a musical giggle.

"Vampire, remember? I just jumped through the window." She said that like it meant nothing. Like she didn't just randomly jump through my two story window.

"Now hush before you wake Charlie. We got work to do."

Work to do? It's 6 am.

"Um.. Alice. What are you talking about?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Bella, did you think I would let you go to school in that crap you call clothes? I don't think so. You're Edward's girl now so look it. Plus, you're one of the family. And none of my family wears.. rags."

Ouch, rags? I glared at her.

"You know, Alice, I'm mildly offended. Not all of us can afford to spend thousands of dollars on a pair of shoes. And the way I dress is just fine. Edward hasn't had a problem with it before."

She, once again, rolled her eyes at me.

"He wouldn't, Bella. He's weird like that. Now sit your ass down so I can start your hair. We don't have all day."

I knew I wouldn't win this argument. She was the phsycic, not me. Groaning, I took a seat at my computer chair and let the torture begin. Surprisingly, it only took her about half an hour to dry my hair and curl the ends. Somehow she managed to make it more soft and shiny. I'll have to ask her how she did that next time I wasn't mad at her.

She pulled out a little bag and started covering my desk with make up. Oh hell no.

"Alice! I don't do make up. It's goopy and it doesn't look right. It makes people look fake." She let out a little musical giggle.

"So what are you saying I look fake? Gee, Bella, some sister you are." My heart warmed at the word sister. However, I would not let her do this to me.

"Shut up, Alice, you're not people. You're beauty sticks out and you know it. Me on the other hand not so much."

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "Bella, you're beautiful you just hide it behind a hood of hair and baggy clothes. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Take your pick."

Damn, I lost again. One day little one.. One day. "Fine, Alice. But not too much, okay?" She just rolled her eyes at me and started applying the make up.

After what felt like years, but was only like twenty minutes, she finished. She made a bee line for my closet and started throwing clothes everywhere.

"Alice! You're trashing my room!" She started giggling again.

"Bella, all of that should be sent to good will anyways. And I have to find the perfect outfit!" I felt my eyes widen at the mention of good will.

"You wouldn't dare." She turned to me smiling widely.

"Actually, I would. But I won't do it to ya, Bella. I'm not that cruel."

I let out a sigh of relief and watched her throw every article of clothing I owned onto my bed. Great, that's going to take me atleast an hour to clean up.

"Finally, I found something!" She threw a pair of jeans and my burgundy, hip length top at me. It was a v neck that reached just above my almost non-existant breasts and was only a little tight. I only wore it on somewhat dressy occaisions.

"Oh, and Bella, you and I are going shopping today. There is absolutely nothing else worthy. It's going to be so much fun!"

I groaned. I hate shopping. On top of not really being able to afford a bunch of new clothes, I just hated changing over and over again. I changed into the outfit Alice had picked out and turned to her waiting for her final approval.

"You look so beautiful, Bella, really. I wish you wouldn't hide yourself." I rolled my eyes at her. I'm not ugly, but beautiful was definitely a long shot and I hated to be reminded of that fact.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a set of black flats.

"Sit down and let me wrap your ankle, Bella." I shook my head.

"I can do it." She let out a giggle.

"I know you can. But I will be a lot quicker. So hush and have a seat." She was looking at me so warmly. As if this was her way of taking care of me. I couldn't deny her that even if I wanted to. I sat down and Alice's eyes lit up like a fat kid spotting his first cupcake.

She gently lifted my ankle and her cold touch soothed the pain somewhat. She tenderly wrapped my ankle in the matter of a minute. Her eyes met mine and she had a small smile lighting her face.

"All done, Bella. Put on the shoes and lets take a look at the final outcome." She handed me the shoes and I slowly walked to the mirror.

I almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. Her long, mahogany hair was shiny with the smallest curls at the end. I have never seen my hair have so much volume. My pale skin looked creamy with the slight blush at my cheeks. My eyes had darker eyeshadow bringing out the brown. It made my eyes glow. I turned to Alice with the biggest smile on my face. I felt so beautiful. Nothing compared to Alice or Edward, but compared to my usual get up I looked pretty damn good.

I grabbed a hold of Alice and hugged her as hard as I could. Her stone cold body could handle my strength. She giggled and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella. You are truly beautiful and I'm glad you have finally got a glimpse of it."

I pulled back and felt my eyes water up. Sure, she was tough. But it was tough love. I've known Alice for only a day and I could tell how much I already loved her.

"Thank you, Alice. Really, just thank you." She smiled warmly.

"Anytime, Bella, anytime. Don't worry about all the clothes, I'll clean it up in a matter of minutes.. later. I better get going. I'll see you at school."

She turned around and jumped out my window. I shrieked and ran to the window. She wasn't there but I heard her giggling in the distance.

"Stupid, vampires." Slowly, I made my way downstairs. I honestly didn't feel like dying trying to get down the steps so I took my time. Charlie had left while Alice was curling my hair so I had the house to myself. I made myself a bowl of cheerios and ate in peaceful silence. When I finished, I rinsed out my bowl and slowly headed for the door.

I donned by black raincoat and grabbed my bookbag and crutches. I was watching my feet while I headed for the truck. It was muddy out here so falling would ruin everything. When I finally reached my truck I couldn't help but smile that I made it without falling. To anyone else it wouldn't be anything, but to me that was an accomplishment.

I opened my door to hop in when I saw something silver in the corner of my eye. I turned to find Edward leaning back against his car in all his glory. I'm sure I just smiled like a fool while he flashed me his crooked smile.

"I figured you would like a ride to school." A small blush rose to my cheeks and all I could do was nod my head. I made my way to his car and he opened the door for me. He extended his hand to help me in, which turned out to be needed since I almost slipped.

He closed the door and suddenly appeared in the driver seat, successfully scaring the crap out of me.

"Jesus fucking Christ Edward! What a way to give a girl a heart attack!" He chuckled and reversed out of my driveway.

"You look absolutely lovely today, Bella." I looked down and blushed.

"Uh thanks, Edward."

I looked over at the dashboard and he was nearing 100 miles per hour in a 35 mph zone.

"Edward! Seriously! We're in town! Chief's daughter hello!" He just chuckled at me.

"I thought we already had this conversation, Bella. My reflexes rock. And I have my own little radar." He tapped the side of his head while he said that.

I let out a frustrated sigh and decided to drop it.

"So, how are you today, Edward?" A slight blush rose to my cheeks. I can't believe he's here! I've never been so happy then I was in this exact moment. Well, maybe when he told me he loved me and he wasn't leaving. But, here he was with me. Plain Jane.

"I'm wonderful now that I'm with you." He grabbed a hold of my hand and started rubbing it tenderly with his thumb.

"How are you, love? How's the ankle?" I blushed.

"It's fine, Edward, thank you." The remainder of the drive to school was in comfortable silence. It was nice that it could be like that with him. We didn't have to fill the ride with mindless chatter that would, in turn, make us more nervous.

We pulled into school next to a red convertible. I had never seen that car before. Maybe a new student?

"That's Rosalie's. Next to Emmett, it's her pride and joy."

Wow.

"What kind of car is it?" He turned his body more, facing me almost completely.

"It's an M3." Play it off like you know what it is? No way, not possible.

"Huh?" He just chuckled at me.

"It's a BMW, Bella. She's only driving it because I took you to school. It's too ostentatious. We need to keep a low profile so we prefer to keep the flashier cars at home."

"Uh, I see. Why would you buy flashier cars if you can't even drive them?" He got the cutest glint in his eye.

"We like to drive fast. And we do drive them, just not around here." I was beginning to realize that there was so much to Edward Cullen that would probably take me a lifetime to learn. And I don't mind that one little bit.

"You ready for this?"

I met his smoldering, golden eyes and I was stuck. The world no longer existed. It was just me and Edward. I didn't have to go to school, I didn't have a home, I didn't even have a name. Well.. that I could remember. Someone pounding on the window brought me out of my daze scaring the living shit out of me. I jumped with a loud shriek only to find Alice opening my door. Edward sat there chuckling while Alice started scolding me.

"Get your bearings, Bella! If I hadn't done that you would have sat there all day staring at him!" Would that be so bad?

"I did not dress you up for it to be wasted on Edward!" I glared at her. Wasted and Edward should never be in the same sentence.

"Alice, I thought you said this was for Edward! And don't talk about him like he isn't worth anything!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Geez, Bella, chill. I didn't mean it like that. I would like everyone else to see how beautiful you are, not just Edward. Now come on, let's show you off."

Crap, I hate attention. Edward came to my side and grabbed my hand.

"It will be okay, love. And thanks."

Why would he be thanking me? He must have read the confusion on my face because he leaned in to whisper the answer to my unspoken question.

"For standing up to Alice. It was pretty hot watching you defend me like that."

I blushed. His cold breath flew across my ear causing a teasing shiver to go down my spine. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye. My hand cupped his cheek while I replied.

"Anytime, Edward. Anytime, anything."

He leaned in and his lips gently grazed mine, sending another shiver down my spine. He pulled back started leading us to class.

"Uh, love?"

I was so dazed from his kiss all I could respond was, "Hmm?"

He lightly chuckled. "What's your first class?"

Hmm.. good question. Still in a daze I couldn't remember.

"I don't know. How about I just go to your class with you?" His responding musical laughter lit up his eyes in such a way that I vowed to make sure he laughs more.

"I doubt that would fly with the teachers." I shrugged, he was right. I was finally coherent enough to remember my schedule.

"I have English first." By the time I responded we had reached a crowded area of campus and everyone was staring at me and Edward. I felt him stiffen.

"What is it, Edward?" He was glaring at the crowd. I tugged on his arm to get his attention. "Edward, tell me. What's wrong?"

He looked back at me and his eyes softened. "Well, now that you're mine, I guess I'll have to get used to the thoughts of these filthy teenage boys."

Huh?

"What thoughts?" He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"You really don't see how beautiful you are, do you? All those boys see it and some of their thoughts are honestly disturbing me. They shouldn't be thinking of an angel in such a dirty way."

Did Edward just tell me the boys were thinking dirty thoughts about me? That's not possible. "Edward, be honest. I'm just plain." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't you dare say that ever again, do you hear me, love? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And it's been a really long life."

How old is Edward? I wanted to ask him but there were too many people around. Plus, with my sprained ankle we were moving at an awfully slow pace so people had a better chance of hearing us. I should have grabbed my stupid crutches out of the car so we could move a little faster. We continued to move at our agonizingly slow pace until we finally reached my first class.

Edward turned to face and me lifted his hand to softly caress my face.

"I love you, Bella. I meant every word I said. You are so beautiful. Even without all this make up and stuff. You're stunning."

I blushed. His eyes smoldered when they met mine. I couldn't disagree with him when he looked at me like that. I nodded and looked down, hoping my hair would hide my blush. With his finger he lifted my head up.

"Please, don't ever hide your face from me. Ever." He leaned in and gently kissed me.

"I'll see you at lunch, Bella." He turned to walk away and I felt frozen in place. After staring at his ass for longer than I should have, I walked into class.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at me. The girls had the most jealous glares displayed on their faces. While the boys, well, I would almost call that lust. But it was me we're talking about, so that wasn't possible. I slowly made my way to my seat and tried to ignore everyone. The staring was slightly disturbing, but with Edward in my life it really didn't matter. All I could think about through my morning classes was his smoldering eyes, his soft and loving kisses, and his speeches he must of stolen out of a classic novel.

I walked into Spanish and was met by the angry eyes of none other than Jessica Stanley. Now this was one glare I could really enjoy. I smirked back at her and made my way to the back of the room. As soon as I sat down she rose from her seat and made her way to me.

"So what, now that you've hypnotized Edward he takes you to get a make over?"

I couldn't help it, I smiled a full blown smile back.

"Jealous are we?" She glared more.

"Bitch, please. I don't know what you did to him but I will figure it out. It's so sad that you're using him for his money. He's a really nice guy and here you are just being a gold digging slut!"

I rolled my eyes. If she were to ever get Edward, a trip to the mall would be her first demand.

"Please, Jessica. Don't make me make a fool of you again. Edward loves me and I love him. If you can't accept that, then that is too fucking bad. Grow up and leave me the fuck alone! And while you're at it, if I ever see you near Edward again, the cafeteria incident will feel like childs play! Do you hear me?"

She scoffed at me and started retreating to her seat. But I wasn't done with her yet. I rose from my seat and glared at her.

"I said do you hear me?" She huffed and glared harder trying to intimidate me.

"Bella, I can do whatever the hell I want! You're nothing but a gold digging whore and I'll make sure that Edward sees that!"

I saw the teacher enter the class room during Jessica's little rant so I took my seat and let her continue.

"Obviously you're a liar with all that bullshit you tried to tell everyone in the cafeteria! But mark my words you little bitch! You're going down!"

The teacher found this the best time to butt in.

"Miss Stanley! I will not tolerate such behavior in my class! Miss Swan is a nice young lady! Now apologize!"

Jessica's back was still towards the teacher so she glared at me harder. Through clenched teeth, Jessica delivered a rather pathetic excuse for an apology.

"I'm sorry."

I would have laughed if the teacher didn't continue.

"Now get to the office! And add three detentions onto whatever punishment the principal gives you!" I watched as Jessica turned on her heel and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door after her.

My teacher, Ms. McClary, turned to me. Her face was so much softer now. I never realized how pretty she really was. She had waist length dark brown hair with red streaks. She had dark eye shadow to bring out her crystal blue eyes. She usually dressed in combinations of red and black, which actually intimidated me, but I realized how it suited her. She actually reminded me of Sharon Osbourne. You don't fuck with Sharon Osbourne, but she is one of the sweetest ladies in the world. I just realized I have a new favorite teacher.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Her voice returned to it's normally soft tone. I smiled a small smile at her. She really did something for me today.

"I'm fine, Ms. McClary. Thank you."

Ms. McClary nodded at me and turned to her desk to drop off her stuff.

"Okay, class. I want you to exchange homework and try to grade it. You should be able to help each other by trying to figure out any mistakes. Feel free to discuss any issues with eachother."

The class started exchanging homework while Ms. McClary sat at her desk and popped a toothpick in her mouth. I kept my homework to myself. I know it was right, I had already taken this class back in Pheonix. So I sat there and ran over my last two confrontations with Jessica. I had never stood up for myself before yesterday. Both of the arguments were over Edward. I had always had issues with Jessica but when it came to Edward.. no dice. Edward had been helping me so much and he didn't even realize it.

Before I knew it, it was finally time for lunch. I rose from my seat fairly quickly and launched myself at the door, anxious to see Edward. I couldn't even feel pain in my sprained ankle as I started jogging to the cafeteria. But a voice of pure velvet brought me to an abrupt stop.

"I heard it was bad to jog on a sprained ankle." I smiled and turned around. Right behind me was my own personal God. I was so happy to see him, I couldn't help it. I latched onto him. He chuckled.

"Well, this an unexpected greeting coming from someone who just had a pretty bad bitch fight."

I pulled back.

"How could you possibly know about that?" He tapped the side of his head. Duh.

"I'm really going to have to get used to that. But, you weren't spying on me, were you?" He shook his head.

"Silly Bella. I missed you. I couldn't help it. I had to see your beautiful face." I smiled and blushed.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and led us to the cafeteria. Once in line, everyone stared at us. I didn't care, I was with Edward.

He grabbed a tray and started stacking one of everything onto it. For someone who doesn't eat, it's an awfully lot of food.

"Geez, Edward. Hungry?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Half is for you." My brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not really following. If half is for me then who is the.. Oh." Duh, he has to get food even if he isn't going to eat it. Definitely not one of my brighter moments. He just chuckled at me and shook his head.

After he payed for the food, after many protests from me, of course, he led us to his family's table. I grinned when I caught sight of Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella!" Emmett screamed. I giggled.

"Hey Emmett." I looked to his left and realized I hadn't really met Rosalie. She gave me a hard glare then pretended I wasn't there. What the hell was her problem? I glanced at Edward and he was glaring at her.

"Good afternoon, Bella." I looked over at Jasper who was chewing on a toothpick and smiled.

"You, too Jasper. How are you today?" He grinned at me.

"Good now that Emmett has something other than his lust for Rosalie to focus on." I giggled. It must really suck having Jasper's power sometimes.

"Bella, you have to tell me what happened with Jessica Manley earlier!" I looked over at Emmett and lost it over his nickname for her.

"She's just jealous, that's all. She called me a gold digging whore and I told her to stay the fuck away from me and Edward. End of story." Emmett grinned.

"For a shy girl, you're pretty bad ass sometimes." I giggled. Emmett really put me in a great mood. Edward leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Again I say hot." I blushed and gave him a kiss.

"Aww!!!" I looked over and glared at Alice.

"What? I can't help it! You guys are too cute!" I blushed.

"Shut it, Alice."

Did I ever mention how awesome Edward is?

"So, Bella. Don't forget we're going shopping after school today."

I gave her a pleading look.

"Aw, Bella, don't pull that. Remember how happy you were this morning?"

She gave me puppy dog eyes. I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Alice! But not for too long okay!" She squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into" Edward said.

"You.. you're not going to come save me?" He chuckled at me.

"Nope. This is a lesson you need to learn all on your own." I smacked his arm. OW! I kind of forgot about the hard as stone bodies.

"Are you okay, love?" All I could do was nod. If I opened my mouth I would whimper or scream or cry or just make a huge fool of myself.

He gently grabbed my hand and examined it. He tenderly brushed his lips along my hand and I automatically forgot about the pain.

"Stop it you two! As if it isn't bad enough I have to deal with Emmett and Rosalie's lust now I have you two! And you two are hornier than Emmett on a Friday night watching a porno! If you don't stop now I'll end up jumping Alice right here!" Edward and I jumped apart from eachother during Jasper's rant and I flushed tomato red.

Emmett's booming laughter just wouldn't fucking stop.

"Emmett! Shut. The. . Right. Now." He grinned at me.

"Or else what, Bella? What ya going to do?" I glared at him.

"When you least expect it I'm going to get you." He just laughed at me. Jerk.

"Oooo! I'm so scared of the little human!" The bell rang for us to go to class.

"Saved by the bell, asshole. Remember. When you least expect it." He smiled so wide his dimples looked like craters.

"I love you, Bella. But you're going down. It's on like donkey kong!" I couldn't help but laugh at that as Edward led me to class.

We walked to biology hand in hand in a comfortable silence. When we reached our seats Edward stiffened. I looked over at him and followed his gaze to Mike Newton. Mike was glaring at Edward. Edward was glaring at Mike. I just kept looking back and forth between the two waiting to declare a winner. Obviously, I wanted Edward to win. But this was pretty amusing. Finally, Mr. Banner walked in and Mike looked away. I shot my arms in the air for victory and Edward just chuckled at me. Team Bedward:2 Everyone else:0.

Hmm.. Bedward. Bed and Edward. I blushed stopping that train of thought right there. Edward looked over at me amused. I shook my head silently telling him I won't tell him why I'm blushing. He nudged me and I shook my head no again.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan! Something you would like to share with the class?"

I looked at Edward, eyes wide in horror.

"No Mr. Banner."

Saved by Edward, again.

"Then pay attention to the lesson you two."

Like that's possible. I'm sitting here next to Edward freakin Cullen and he's droning on and on about I don't even know what.

Class dragged on but finally came to an end.

Edward rose, "I'm walking you to class" he said sharply. I looked at him confused. I was over joyed he was walking me to class, but why is he so pissed off?

"Edward?"

He looked down and me and shook his head. I rose from my seat and grabbed his hand rubbing my thumb back and forth. I was trying to comfort him but was unsure if it was working. When we finally reached the gym he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Try to stay clear of Newton. If he says what he plans on saying I'm going to have to kick his ass."

He kissed me on the cheek and looked me in the eye. I was sad that Mike was ruining our good mood but I understood. If Edward is this upset then it must be really bad. I nodded to let him know I would try.

"I love you, Bella."

I smiled a small smile.

"I love you too, Edward." He ran the back of his finger down my cheek then left for class.

I turned and entered the gym only to come face to face with Mike. Well, so much for staying clear. I attempted to walk around him but Mike shot his arm out to stop me. I looked up to glare at him but froze when I saw how cold his expression was.

"You and I need to talk." He said it so coldly I almost shivered with fear.

"Mike, no we don't. Now please let me through so I can change." I attempted to walk around him but he grabbed my wrist.. hard. I winced from the pain. "Mike, please. Let me go." He glared at me. "I just want to talk to you, Bella." All I could do was nod.

He pulled me outside and walked me around to the side of the building. Out of sight from people. I was honestly scared.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing with that freak?" Fear flew out the window the second I heard freak.

"Excuse me?" He glared.

"You heard me." I ripped my wrist from his grasp.

"What the fuck is your problem? Edward has never done anything to you!"

He glared at me.

"He sure did! You were mine, Bella! All fucking mine then Cullen fucking steals you as if he has the right! He just shows up and takes you!"

I lost it. I pushed him as hard as I could.

"I was never yours! I never once told you I would go out with you! And I'm not some fucking possession someone can take! I'm a fucking person and unlike you Edward understands that! All you fucking people need to grow up and get over of this immature drama! I sware you and Jessica are fucking perfect for each other!"

He started to stride towards me with a look of determination across his face. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. I tried to push back but then he kissed me, hard. I dug my nails into his shoulders trying to get him to stop but he kept kissing me.

I kept struggling. Kicking his shins, scratching, anything I could think of but he persisted. Then he was gone. Confused, I looked around me until I found him on the ground with Edward standing over him.

Edward's jaw was clenched and his hands balled into fists. I looked into his eyes and they were midnight black. I've never seen him look so menacing, not even the day I met him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Mike looked up at him and glared.

"Answer me, damnit!"

"Bella loves me."

I scoffed. Edward looked at me and shook his head, silently telling me to stay out of this. I nodded once and took a step back. Edward took a deep, calming breath then exhaled.

"Newton, I'm only going to tell you this once so you better listen up. Stay away from Bella. If she ever decides she wants you then by all means be with her. However, as long as she tells me she loves me then do not come anywhere near her. I don't want to see you looking or breathing in her direction, ever. You got it?"

Mike glared then looked at me, apparently waiting for me to help him out.. yeah right. I glared at him. He looked at Edward and nodded once.

Edward walked to me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, love?"

I nodded once and hugged him. I was okay now that he was here. Now that I was in his arms. Today had been hard, but we had made it through. He pulled out of the hug and started walking towards the parking lot. School wouldn't be out for atleast another half an hour but it was pointless to go to class now.

Edward leaned against the Volvo and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. Edward. Edward was here so it would all be okay.

"Bella, love, do you want me to take you home?"

I could only nod. Going home sounded wonderful. I couldn't handle anymore after today. In Pheonix, I was invisible. And within a few days I had become the epicenter of the hurricane that was forcing through Forks High School. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed some peace. And only Edward could give it to me.

He kept his arm around me as he pushed us off the car then opened the passenger side door. I got in and rested my head against the head rest, eyes closed. Edward got in and started the car. He turned the radio on and classical music began to play. It was very calming. Once my mind started to clear I realized I recognized the song.

"Claire de lune?" He looked at me and smiled crookedly.

"You know it?" I smiled back and nodded.

"My mom, Renee, would play classical around the house when I was younger. Claire de lune was always my favorite." He just smiled.

"Bella, what are you doing on Saturday?"

I thought about it for a second. Charlie would be fishing so I'd probably end up laying around the house reading or something.

"Nothing, why?"

"There's somewhere I want to take you. And I think we have some stuff to talk about."

I looked at him confused.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. I know you have questions. And you still don't fully grasp the danger and I need to fully explain it to you. You need to know, Bella, no matter what you decide in the end. You need to know the danger."

This was a hard topic for him, I could tell. I didn't want to make it harder on him so I decided not to argue.

"Okay, Edward."

We were silent the rest of the drive to my house; both lost in our thoughts. When we reached my house he came around and opened the passenger side door and I got out. I grabbed my crutches and started to make my way to the house with Edward following. I walked in and noticed Edward stayed outside.

I put the crutches against the wall and turned to face Edward.

"Edward.. Could you stay with me for a while?"

I really needed him right now. To the world I looked strong today, but I was feeling vulnerable and Edward was the only remedy. He looked in my eyes and I could tell he understood. It was amazing that after only one day he and I understood each other so well. He came in and followed me upstairs.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed to remove my shoes. I layed down as Edward sat at the edge of my bed. I tugged on him to lay down with me. He pulled me in his arms and we just stared at each other. As terrible as today was, Edward was worth it. I would do so much more for Edward just to be near him. We never said a word. He began humming an unfamiliar tune and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep inhaling the wonderful scent of my Edward.

**Let me know what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

The rest of the week passed in the same fashion, only without any confrontations. Jessica had received a whopping total of 8 detentions. She would glare at me on occaision, but that would normally make me bust out laughing. Mike never even looked in my direction, thank God. What he did was awful, but I would hate for something bad to happen to him. And I knew without a doubt Edward really would kick his ass.

I had been planning how to get back at Emmett ever since that lunch and now I was finally going to get back at him. On Fridays, lunch is always a lot noisier. People excited for the weekend, I suppose. Edward and I strolled into the cafeteria hand in hand, which was quickly becoming a ritual. I took a second to survey the cafeteria. Everyone was loud and hyper. Perfect.

With Edward carrying our overstuffed tray of food we made it to our table. Alice and Jasper were whispering and giggling to eachother. I didn't even want to know. As it turns out, they are quite the sex fiends. I had the pleasure of walking in on them in the girls bathroom during lunch the other day. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Apparently, Emmett noticed because he started snickering at me. I responded with my deadliest glare. When he had found out what happened and got a good look at my horrified face, he was literally rolling on the floor in laughter. And he wouldn't stop. Edward finally had to kick him hard to get him to shut up. That added fuel to Operation: Get Emmett Back. Snicker now, big brother, snicker now. We'll see who is snickering in the end.

I had to let Alice, Jasper, and Edward in on my plan. In order for it to work, I needed their powers. I couldn't get over the image of Emmett jumping and shrieking in horror the day I had met him, Jasper, and Alice. Basically, the plan was to have Jasper make Emmett get paranoid. Allow it to continue to build while Alice, Edward, and I egg him on making him think everyone is out to get him. With the crowd's loud shouts he will be jumpy and eventually we will get him to scream like that in front of everyone. Alice looked in the future and told me it was going to work out perfectly.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" He grinned at my nickname for him. For some reason he loved it, even though Jasper told him it made him sound like a girl.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about taking Rosie hunting this weekend. Been a minute since I got me a good grizzly."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett, 'got me a good grizzly?' Can you learn proper English already? You've taken that class like 100 times!"

Jasper and I started laughing. God I loved teasing Emmett. Especially when Edward does it. Edward is honestly one of the funniest people I know. He is so smooth and subtle about it, you never know when it's coming.

"Hey that's not cool man! I'm just talking! I know the correct way to say it. I may not be as _studious _as you but I can't help it if I've actually gotten some ass in the last 100 years, unlike you."

Wait a minute, WHAT?! Edward hasn't been doing people for the last 100 years? Why the hell not? I guarantee he could just look at a girl and she'll fall on her back. I turned to see Edward roll his eyes at Emmett, yet again. Atleast he isn't ashamed; that's cute.

Back to Operation: Get Emmett Back. I turned to give Jasper the signal, a twitch in my eyebrow. Emmett's eyes slowly started to widen. This is already hilarious, and we've barely done anything. It was taking everything I had to not bust out laughing.

Since this was my revenge, I got to start the egging. "You know, Emmett, you've been the talk of the crowd lately." His eyes widened slightly more.

"Oh, really? What's been talk?" His voice was slightly an octive higher. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep my face composed.

"And it hasn't been about your muscles or your looks like normal, either." Nice touch, Edward. Someone busted out laughing towards the back of the cafeteria which made Emmett jump. It was a little jump, but when you're the size of Emmett, that's hilarious.

"Emmett, you're future has been so hazy lately. I'm not sure what's going on. Edward, do you think that's how it is when someone dies?" Emmett's eyes were officially bugging out of his head.

"I'm not sure, Alice. We will have to talk to Carlisle when we get home. Well maybe tomorrow. I'm not really in the mood for any serious conversation and theories today. Wouldn't you agree, Alice?"

"Eh, I guess you're right. There's always tomorrow." Emmett's head was darting between Alice and Edward so fast I almost couldn't see it.

It was my turn again. "But baby, our date is tomorrow. Surely, you can wait to talk to Carlisle a few more days. Don't you want to take me to your special place?" Edward's eyes softened and I could tell that wasn't an act.

"I'm sorry, love. You're right. We will figure Emmett's future out sometime next week or so." Emmett was seriously about to lose it.

"You guys! You're my family! What do you mean next week? What if I don't have a next week?!" Emmett was squealing like a girl. Now was time to push him over the edge.

I twitched my eyebrow again to signal Jasper. While Jasper gave him his dose of fear, someone in the cafeteria let out a loud squeal.

"AHHH!!! OH MY GOD! SAVE ME!!!" And with that he went running out of the cafeteria. With the whole school hearing his extremely loud pitched scream. I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. I looked around the table to see Alice, Jasper, and Edward laughing their asses off as well. Rosalie actually had a small smile on her face.

I was gasping for air I was laughing so hard. "Did you.. did you see his face?" I was clutching onto Edward's arm to hold me up but with how hard he was laughing he was making me move more. Making the point of holding onto him pointless.

After a good five to ten minutes we finally started to sober up, but one of us would start snickering again causing the rest of us to start laughing.

"Well done, Bella. I didn't know you had it in you." I froze. It was Rosalie. Rosalie who hates my guts Rosalie. I turned to her wide eyed.

"Well, it's obvious you're the mastermind behind this plan. You warned him earlier this week and I could tell you were dying to get him back. Then when you walked up today I could tell you had something going on. It was like you could taste the revenge. I had no idea you had that in you."

Uh.. .. .. "Uh.. thanks, Rosalie?" She nodded her head once then went back to pretending I didn't exist. Well that was a fucking shock.

Alice and Jasper went back to whispers and giggles and Edward put an arm around my shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Emmett heard us. He's out for blood, Bella. You just started yourself a war."

I smirked. "If he wants a war, he's gotta war." Edward flashed me his crooked grin and sat back in the chair pulling me with him. We sat there inter twined in silence for the rest of lunch.

The rest of the day passed like all days do and Edward hung out with me after school. We were starting to set ourselves in a comfortable routine and I was overjoyed I was spending so much time with him. We would talk about movies and music and books. We hadn't really gone too deep, that was reserved for tomorrow.

Edward left within seconds of the arrival of Charlie. I still wasn't used to how fast he was, and was always paranoid Charlie knew he was here. I hadn't told Charlie about Edward and I yet, I wasn't ready for that talk. It was surely a blessing from heaven that he didn't know. It was Forks, with no secrets. And yet Charlie had no idea his girl had a boyfriend. A dangerous one at that.

I made dinner, finished my homework, and took a shower and was in bed by 10 pm. Edward would be dropping by early since Charlie would be gone. He said we had to be out by sunrise. I hope he doesn't turn into ashes if I oversleep..

The sound of my alarm awoke me at 4 am. I rolled over and punched the damn thing. I was about to fall back asleep when I remembered I was meeting Edward soon. I jumped up and looked out of my window. Charlie was pulling out to go fishing. Perfect.

We had agreed to take my truck because I wasn't ready for Charlie to know yet. I was nervous for Edward's reaction to it. I thought my truck was awesome, but it doesn't compare to the volvo. Or Rosalie's M3. I didn't have nice things. Edward never seemed to notice but it will be a lot different when he is actually sitting in the truck.

Perhaps he likes those kinds of things. Plain, normal things. Otherwise, he wouldn't be with me. Perhaps I balance him with humanity. I don't know. All I know is that we have an intense connection. We understand each other and being in his presense makes me feel whole. Without him, it's like I'm hollow. As if my soul's purpose was to be with Edward. If Edward was away, so was my soul.

After preparing in the bathroom, I dressed myself in my usual jeans and threw a sweatshirt over a t shirt. It was still early, so it was chilly outside. I had just tied my shoes when I heard a knock at the door. I ran as fast as I could and opened it with the biggest smile. The light of my life was here. I was complete.

"Good morning, love." He smiled that crooked smile and I still wasn't used to it. I was sure that I never would be. He leaned in for a kiss. His stone, cold lips made me feel fire. Shivers vibrated down my spine and his hand on the small of my back felt scorching. I loved it.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. After locking up, he headed for the driver's side of my car. "Where do you think you are going, Mr. Cullen?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I was about to drive us to our destination. Gotta problem with that?" He was feeling playful today. I loved it.

"Why yes I do. You see, this is my truck. Not your precious volvo." He rolled his eyes. When it comes to the volvo he gets it from all sides. Jasper and Emmett are constantly calling it a "chick car" and telling him to "grow a pair and buy a real car" while I'm always making fun of him for babying it. He drives the hell out of it but I sware I saw him petting it and talking to it before school one day. He still denies it.

"Bella, love, you have no idea where we are going. Plus, I'm not sure I trust you driving all this scrap metal." I scoffed.

"My truck is a senior citizen have some respect! My truck would make your _volv_o roadkill and don't you forget it!" He just sat there snickering while I was totally serious. After Edward leaves I'm going to have to have a long talk with my truck to bring it's self esteem back up.

"Fine, love, you win. Geez, I wish you would just let me buy you a new car. Even I'm a little afraid to get in it." I glared at him. While I was hopping in the truck I made sure to run my fingers along my car door to help it feel better.

"Okay, smartass, where to?" He smirked when I called him smartass. "Get on the 101 and head toward Seattle."

"We're going to Seattle?" He shook his head.

"I told you to head _towards _Seattle, not to Seattle. Geez, Bella, pay attention." I rolled my eyes and said "jerk" under my breath. He really was a jerk sometimes, but in the playful way.

We drove in our Bella/Edward bubble oblivious to the world as we drove. We held hands and joked and argued about our cars. We had become one of those couples and I couldn't be happier. Some people talk shit about those couples, but at the end of the day that's what they want whether they want to admit it or not.

We started driving down a dirt path and I was starting to get confused. Edward just continued on with conversation as if this were perfectly normal, so I just kept my mouth shut about it.

"About 100 yards ahead pull over at the shoulder. That's our stop." Okay..

I did as I was told and got out of the car. There was a trail on the driver's side of the car so I waited for Edward to join me for our apparent hike.

"Bella, love, come on. We have about 5 miles ahead of us and I want to beat the sun." I turned to Edward with my eyes bugging out of my head.

"You expect me, the clumiest person on earth, to hike 5 miles before sunrise?! Edward, sunrise is in like half an hour!"

Edward chuckled. "Don't be silly, Bella. I couldn't expect you to hike with your ankle. Now mount me." Sexiest sentence ever.

I'm pretty sure my eyes glazed over with lust while I began to feel warmth and moisture in my panties. Edward looked down as if he was blushing. Embarassed. Damn.

"Uh.. Bella, could you climb on my back?"

Oh! I blushed. God I've become such a gutter mind. I nodded while Edward turned around and helped me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waste trying to hold back a teasing shudder.

And then we took off. It was still dark outside so the wind was the only indicator of our speed. Fast. Really fucking fast. It was simultaneously the most exciting and terrifying experience of my life to date.

5 minutes later, Edward slowed his pace until we came to a stop. Edward slowly helped me off of his back and kept hold of my hand. I let out a few shaky breaths and tried to calm my pounding heart.

Once it was finally calmed, Edward guided me forward until we entered a meadow. I was stunned by its beauty. The circular piece of heaven was surrounded by trees and was covered by high grass with random patches of wild flowers.

"Edward.. it's just.. wow. You would think that after finding out about vampires I would already believe that anything is possible. That magic exists in this world. I never believed that until I walked into this meadow with you. The beauty it's so.. it's so enchanting. And having you by my side.. Thank you for bringing me here, Edward."

Edward beamed at me and slowly leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. He took a few steps back and picked a wild flower. At this time, the sun had begun to rise and I was mesmerized by the beauty of the meadow and my Edward.

He slowly walked towards me and lightly kissed my lips. "Bella, my love, the beauty of this meadow is nothing in comparison to you. You mean so much to me. I love you, Bella. With all of my heart. And I'm sorry."

My eyes were blurred with tears. There was no one in this world better than Edward. "Edward, why are you sorry?"

He smirked. "For calling you dilusional. Yelling at you that day."

I giggled and blinked a few times to clear my eyes of tears. When my vision came back, what I saw made me gasp. Edward was literally sparkling. It looked like thousands of diamonds were imbedded in his skin. He was beautiful!

"Edward?" I was breathing heavily. How was this possible?

"Are you afraid?" I didn't even have to think about it.

"No, Edward, you're beautiful!" He smiled a small smile.

"Love, you're beautiful. I'm a monster. What you see of me is all a camoflauge. I want you to understand, Bella. I'm a predator. You're supposed to be my prey. When we're changed, our bodies change to make us more beautiful. This beauty you see, it's to lure you in. Bella, please listen to me. I will never forgive myself if I hurt you. Everything I tell you today, I need you to pay attention. You need to take this all into account before you decide to stay or go."

I could tell it was hurting him to say all this. And I saw genuine fear in his eyes when he mentioned "my decision." His voice was low and I could hear the underlaying agony.

"Edward, there is no decision. There was never a choice. I love you and I can't just make that go away. Which line should I use? 'You can't choose who you love?' 'Opposites attract?' Understand that I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you tell me today."

I cupped his cheeks and brought him in for a kiss. Our lips moved rythemically together. He sensually licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, granting his tongue entrance. It was cold and hard and amazing. I breathed him in and my head began to swim.

He pecked my lips twice, stopping the make out session, and looked me in the eyes so lovingly; I could never consider leaving. He felt the same as I did. There was no choice. He loved me as I loved him. We were now part of each other. Without the other, we would cease to exist. Physically still here, but our souls would be no more.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the meadow and we sat down. All I could do was stare at him. He was truly the most beautiful creature on earth. I kept looking at his exposed skin. Edward was still holding my hand, so with my free hand I slowly reached out and tenderly grazed his arm. He still felt hard and cold. Like my Edward.

"Bella, love?" I looked up and met his golden eyes.

In this one moment I could see his soul. I could see his hopes and dreams. His fears. His agony. I could see Edward the man, not Edward the vampire. I knew then and there that in this moment we were truly one. Our souls interlaced together, vowing to never separate.

There may have never been a choice, but Edward was the best thing to ever happen to me. Our lives were tied together forever, and I couldn't be happier. It wasn't going to be easy, I'm sure. And I don't even know the half of it, but even without all of the facts, I knew Edward. My Edward.

I leaned forward and rested my forhead against Edward's. I breathed him in and was positive that I was in heaven. "I love you, Edward."

He ran his knuckles down my cheek tenderly. "I love you, too, Bella."

He pulled me closer and lowered his head to my chest. He rested the side of his head there and it seemed he was listening to my heart. The heart that belonged only to him. He sighed a happy sigh and we sat in silence until the sun fully rose.

"Okay, love. Where shall I begin?" That's a good question. There's so much to ask.

"Uh, the beginning?" Beginning was probably best, you don't start a story in the middle do you?

He looked me in the eye probably trying to find out what I was thinking. Or to see if I could handle it. I knew I could, this is Edward. If it's a part of him, so it's a part of me.

With a sigh, he began. "In 1918 I was living in Chicago. I was 17 years old when the Spanish Influenza swept the city. My father got sick, and my mother caught it by trying to take care of him. Not long after his death, I fell ill. I was put in the hospital along side my mother. I tried to stay strong for her, but I just couldn't. Our doctor was Carlisle, and he was doing everything he could for everybody. When I looked him in the eyes, I knew I would die. I knew my mother would die, and there would be no more Masens."

He closed his eyes as if he was trying to fight off the memory. "My mother passed next to me while I was unconscience. When I woke up, Carlisle told me he was taking me to his place. I passed out again after that. At one point, I could hear Carlisle's voice telling me how sorry he was for what he was about to do. I had no idea what was going on but I couldn't open my eyes let alone ask. Then he bit me. For 3 long days I screamed in agony during my transformation. It was the most excrutiating pain that I would never wish upon even my worst enemies."

"When I woke, Carlisle explained to me what I was and what happened. I stayed with Carlisle for the next few years. He brought Esme home, changed her. She was on the brink of death herself. Not long after her transformation I left. Call it a rebellious streak if you must. I began hunting humans. Being a mind reader I could tell when people were about to do horrible things. So, I played God. That's when I became a real monster."

I couldn't bare the idea of Edward being a monster. For him to think that of himself was even worse. I wanted to argue but now was not the time. He needed to tell me his story. Not just for me to know, but for himself.

"After about 10 years, I found Carlisle and rejoined the family. Not long later, he brought home Rosalie, changed her then she, in turn, brought home Emmett. A few years later Alice and Jasper literally showed up on our doorstep. We've been together ever since moving place to place. We can only stay in one place for a few years at a time, since we never age."

That must be terrible. Once a place is finally home, you have to leave again. "Why do you go to high school, Edward? Did you never get to finish when you were human?"

He grinned at me. "Bella, we want to be a part of humanity. We don't want to be monsters. We can't very well go out and be doctors like Carlisle. Physically we're all teenagers so it's our only real choice. It's a constant struggle to maintain control around all of those humans, and I can teach those classes better than any of the teachers. But it's so much better than hiding. It brings us as close to normal as possible."

"You said it was a struggle to maintain control?"

He nodded. "It is. Our hunger, or rather thirst, is not like humans. We can smell your blood, hear your heart beat, and see your pulse. When we feed, our senses take over. When I'm hunting, I'm no longer Edward. I don't think rational thoughts. I go for it as if I need it like you need to breathe. Being constantly surrounded by humans, which are so much better than animals, can be hard. So hard. It's taken me years and years to be able to maintain this amount of control. But then you came along.."

I was trying to take all of this information in. I felt like I was being read some crazy ass book. But it wasn't a book, this is reality. Edward's reality.

"Bella, your blood sings to me. To me, it's not like other humans. It's so much more. When I first smelled your scent, thousands of plans to kill you were running through my mind. It took ever ounce of control I had not to kill you in that classroom. You are what is known as my la tua contante, my singer. I have never heard a story in which the singer survives. I've been in your presence so much that I feel I'm getting stronger with it but I'm still not 100 percent positive I can maintain control. And even if I don't drink your blood, I could easily kill you with my strength. One second of not paying attention and you could be no more. And I couldn't bare it, Bella, I couldn't."

He looked like he wanted to cry. I pulled him into my arms and rocked him slowly, as he had done me when I had cried. I ran my fingers through his hair until I felt the tension in his body leave. When he looked up into my eyes, I could tell he was searching for fear. Searching to see if I was going to leave him. I could only look back at him with love. He goes through so much everyday. Even more when he is just around me. I couldn't help but love him more for that. He goes through this just to be with me.

I caressed his face in assurance. If he couldn't read my eyes, I would let him know physically I'm not going anywhere. I smoothed out his worry lines, traced his eyelids, nose, lips. I wonder if anyone had ever been so tender and loving with him since he had changed. After a good fifteen minutes, I decided he was okay enough for me to ask him more questions.

"So, why do you feed on animals instead of humans?" This was obviously one of the most important questions to ask. This answer would be more then just tastes in food, it would build his whole character.

"Like I said earlier, we don't want to be monsters. We don't want to go around and murder people. Those people have lives, families, careers. We don't want to be the ones to take that away."

I was lightly caressing his arm as I continued my questioning. "Are there others out there?"

He nodded. "We only know of one other coven like ourselves and they live in Denali, Alaska. Like us, they think of themselves as a family. They don't want to kill innocent humans. Most of my kind, however, doesn't care. And trust me, Bella, they're dangerous. They wouldn't have given it a second thought to kill you if they were in my position."

He layed down with his head in my lap with my fingers in his hair while he sparkled in the sun. He was so breathtaking. I wanted to engraine this picture in my memory forever. The way he sparkles, his long lashes, his golden eyes. This was all really hard for him, it was obvious. He was so vulnerable in this moment, I wanted to save him.

"So no turning to ashes in the sunlight, huh?"

He chuckled. "No, love, obviously not. That's all movie crap. Most of us don't only come out at night and we sure as hell don't sleep in coffins."

"Well, where do you sleep?"

"We don't."

What the hell? I was sure I looked like a wide eyed idiot. "Ever?"

He shook his head. "I haven't slept in over 100 years."

Well, that's not something you hear everyday. I giggled at that thought. He looked at me curiously, and I just shook my head no. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him I was laughing at my own mind commentary.

He sat up and grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. It sobered me up. I could feel our intense connection again. A magnetic force binding us together. Impenetrable. The look in his eyes told me he could feel it, too. I couldn't think of anymore questions right now. All I could think was Edward. My Edward. Who had had to endure so much that I would do whatever it takes to make him truly happy.

"Bella, I've never been with a girl before. Vampire or human. Never had a girlfriend. Nothing. But with you, it feels right. It shouldn't because you're human but it's like you said. There was never a choice. I've been alone for so long I thought it would be hard to share myself like that. You made it easy. I feel as if I can tell you anything and everything. I've never had that before. With my family, there aren't any secrets. Not with a mind reader, a phsycic, and an empath in the house. But with you, I actually want to tell you. I want you to know everything. I feel like you are freeing me the burden of being what I am."

I was so touched. Because that is exactly what I wanted. I want to share everything. I want us to know everything about eachother and I want him to feel free. I don't want him to feel like a monster. I want him to feel like the man he is.

"Edward, I want it, too. You are so amazing. The daily struggles you go through, denying your urges. Your strength to get through all of this, telling me your past. Even just being around me. It's truly amazing. And I can't wait to share more with you. With every word you say I feel myself falling more and more in love with you. Thank you, Edward. Thank you for sharing."

And then he kissed me. And kissed me more. And kept kissing. His cold temperature was burning my skin. I could feel fire wherever he touched. I could feel the moisture between my legs again and all I wanted was Edward. We made out in the beautiful meadow under the sun for hours. We lightly caressed each other, silently telling each other how much we loved each other.

The sun was high in the sky when Edward broke away and rolled off onto his back. He kept hold of my hand and closed his eyes. He seemed so peaceful. In this moment, I felt like all was right in the world. I rolled onto my side and stared at him. I was right when I thought there was more than just a pretty face. He was so much more.

I couldn't help but allow his sense of peace to envelope me. I closed my eyes and swam in the sun. It didn't matter that we weren't the same. It didn't matter that he was vampire and I was human. Because we were bound together. Stronger than any promise or wedding vow. Our love was an unstoppable force.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in my bed. For a split second I thought it was all a dream. But when I rolled over there was a red rose with a note on my pillow. I smiled to myself and grabbed the rose. I smelled it and set it back down. I then picked up the note.

_Bella my love,_

_Thank you for an amazing day. You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. Rest well, my love, and I will call you soon. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I clutched the note to my chest and held it there until I fell back asleep with that goofy smile on my face. Today had been the best day of my life.

**Let me know what ya think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

The next day, Edward called early wanting to know if I would go to his house and meet Esme. I agreed, but I was completely nervous. Edward looked at Esme as if she was his mother, and from what Emmett and Jasper were telling me: Edward is quite the mommie's boy.

I wore a simple blue silk blouse and some fitting jeans. I wanted to look nice, but not be over dressed. I was pacing nervously in my living room when Edward finally showed up.

He let himself in, and immediately pulled me in for a hug. "Don't be so nervous, Bella. Esme is going to love you. She went on some cleaning frenzy the second I brought up bringing you over. She is really excited to be meeting you."

I nodded nervously, suddenly feeling nautious. I couldn't help it. What if Esme didn't like me?

Edward chuckled. "Stop freaking out, love. I'm serious. Esme is so over joyed that I have found someone she hasn't stopped smiling for days. And Alice and Jasper will be there, along with Carlisle. It will be okay. Now chill out."

I attempted to smile, even though I'm sure it came out as a grimace and grabbed my coat. The drive to Edward's house took about ten minutes along mostly back roads. I kept quiet, trying to calm myself down. We pulled off onto a gravel drive and drove for a good three miles. When the house came into view my heart attempted to beat out of my chest.

His house, or rather three story mansion, was beautiful. It was white, and the whole side wall was a giant window. I had never seen anything like it before. Edward came to a stop in front of the house and sat with me until my heart calmed down a little bit. Once my breathing was regular, Edward got out and came and opened my door for me.

"Are you ready, love?"

I blushed and nodded while I joined Edward and walked into the house. As soon as we entered I was attacked. I heard squeals so I could only assume it was Alice on top of me.

"I'm so glad you're here! Let's go do your hair!"

Edward glared at her for me.

"Number one, please don't attack her like that again. You really could have hurt her. And number two, you're not doing her hair today. It looks beautiful and I want her to meet Esme. Where is Esme by the way?"

He was helping me up while scolding Alice but the second he asked where Esme was I heard a beautiful voice.

"I'm right here, Edward."

I looked up to see none other than Esme. She was beautiful with carmel hair and golden eyes. She was older than Edward, but looked to be around Carlisle's age. Carlisle was at her side with his arm around her waist and happy smile displayed on his face.

"Welcome to our home, Bella."

I blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you Esme. You have a lovely home."

She beamed at me. "The pleasure is all mine. Anyone who can make Edward this happy is truly someone special."

I blushed at her compliment while Edward interrupted the moment.

"What was that, Esme?"

Esme looked at both Edward and myself and I could see a light in her eyes.

"Anima compagno eterno. Eternal soul mates."

Huh? Edward decided to voice our confusion.

"What are you talking about, Esme?"

She had a slight smile as she began to explain.

"I thought it was all a coincidence but I can feel it, Edward. There would be too many coincidences anyways. And I can honestly feel it. She is your anima compagna eterno."

I was terribly confused. Eternal soul mates? Sure, we love each other and have an intense connection, but true soul mates?

"Esme, would you care to explain what you're talking about?" Edward asked.

With a slight nod Esme began her story. "You're the desendants of Edoardo and Isabella. I thought the names was all a mere coincidence at first but now I'm positive. Edward, you're her difensore, or protector. And, I'm sorry Bella, but you're his damigella, or his damsel."

Great I get to be a damsel. Before I could comment, Esme continued.

"Back in 952 a.d. Edoardo, a member of the i dinatti, or the damned, fell in love with a human, Isabella. Edoardo had been ripped from his family and changed only a few years prior and he was extremely bitter and alone. Until he met Isabella. The one who changed Edoardo, Fino, wanted Isabella for himself. Fino was the evil leader of their coven, and wanted nothing more than to rip Edoardo and Isabella apart."

"They ran away together. Fino sent out many men and swept the countryside looking for them. They were eventually captured and brought back to Fino. Edoardo managed to fight off the men who had him and he attempted to save Isabella. By the time he got to her, Fino had killed her."

"Edoardo fought Fino, to avenge his love. They fought each other until Edoardo managed to kill Fino himself. However, he was so badly injured he was about to die himself. His friend, Luca, came to his side and tried to comfort him. Edoardo's last words to him were, "Il nostro amore durera per tutta l'eternita. Essremo di ritorno." Meaning "our love will last for all eternity. We will be back."

"I'm convinced you are their desendants. Too many coincidences. And I'm told you have a very deep and intense connection, which I can now see for myself. Your love was pre ordained. The love that feel for each other stretches back thousands of years. Which is why you fell in love instantly. You had found your anima compagno eterno."

It was silent after that. I didn't know what to think and I could tell Edward didn't either. Even Alice was silent. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"Everything makes sense now. How you couldn't stay away from her. How you wanted to leave to protect her from what you are. But couldn't bare leaving her. How you've never wanted anyone. Edward, this has to be it."

I looked over to Edward, and he was looking back at me with his eyes lit up. He seemed really happy about this rather crazy explanation. It made everything make sense to me now. How I could feel so deeply connected to him. Never scared. How I felt we were a part of each other. All of it. I smiled back at Edward.

Jasper chose this moment to speak up.

"Edward, I can feel the love and passion you two share. It's not like any other love I have felt. Not Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, not even Alice and myself. The strength I feel in that love is baffling. I had been trying to figure it out since I first felt it the day you two spoke outside the cafeteria."

He could feel it when we had first spoken to each other? I looked around the room and everyone's faces were all in pure awe. Edward closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me.

"So I'm not crazy for loving a human." He was laughing, so it must have been a joke. I just blushed and buried my head in his chest.

I looked up at him and looked him in the eye and I could see it all. The passion and love, even the history. As if we had really been in love for thousands of years. I had already believed we were bound together forever, but to have it repeated to me in such a way was just mind boggling.

Esme walked to us and put her arms around both of us. "You two take care of each other. It may not be an easy road for you, but I couldn't be happier. You are truly perfect for each other in every way. And don't worry, I don't think Carlisle will be after Bella."

We all had a laugh at that. Even Carlisle and Edward. Alice began jumping around in excitement while I just stood there wrapped in Edward's arms.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house, love?"

I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. I nodded while he pulled away and grabbed a hold of my hand. The living room was extremely modern with white carpet, furniture, and walls. A giant plasma screen tv was perched on the wall opposite the giant wall of glass. We went through a dining room which I would hope was never used, and walked passed the kitchen that was definitely never used.

He brought me through a door which led to a music room. Some guitars were resting against the wall and a giant, black baby grand piano was in the middle of the room.

"Ahh, my sanctuary." I looked at Edward in surprise.

"You can play?"

He smiled his crooked smile and led me to the piano bench. He began to play the most beautiful song. I closed my eyes and allowed his notes to carry me. When he finally finished, I opened my eyes to see Edward searching my face. Probably for my reaction.

"It was beautiful, Edward. What was it?"

He grinned. "I call it Esme's favorite. I wrote it for her about 50 years ago."

I was astonished.

"You wrote that?!"

He nodded and began to play another song. This song was even more beautiful. This song was telling me a story. I let it carry me and it brought me to my relationship with Edward. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Edward's face. When the song finished, I had a single tear coming down my face.

"I wrote that for you."

I almost couldn't hear him, he was speaking so softly. I opened my eyes and they darted to him. He was looking at me apprehensively. I was beaming at him.

"Thank you, it was beautiful." He smiled with obvious relief in his eyes.

My eyes were still full of tears as he gracefully stood up and grabbed a hold of my hand. He led me out the door to the staircase. Once on the second floor, he pointed out everyone's bedrooms and Jasper's and Carlisle's offices. He took me to the third floor and led me to the end of the hall. He opened the door and led me in.

"And this is my room."

I looked around in pure awe. One wall was the giant window and the other wall was top to bottom shelves of cds and books. I looked through them some then finally looked around to the rest of the room. He had a giant, black leather couch against the wall opposite the door with a coffee table with his school books on top of it. His room was really incredible.

I sat down on the couch while Edward joined me. He put his arm around my shoulders and brought me into his chest. We sat in silence for a little bit, it had been a big day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"What are you thinking?"

I honestly had so many things running through my mind I didn't really know what I was really thinking.

"About everything. It's all a lot to take in. What Esme told us. How wonderful my song was. How awesome your house is."

He smirked at my house comment then nuzzled his face in my hair.

"You know, I'm a little relieved with what Esme told us."

I looked at him confused.

"Well, remember I'm a mind reader and I was there when Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett fell in love. Their thoughts and what I could gather from their feelings were nothing like mine with you. I was nervous about it, honestly."

I just smirked at him and pecked him on the lips.

"It's hard for wrap my mind around. And it would be too hard to believe without so many coincidences. The names, the human/vampire relationship, how I'm not afraid of you, how I feel for you. When we were in the meadow yesterday, I could feel how instense our connection was. I could feel both my love for you and your love for me. I knew there would never be anyone else. And even though we will have a lot to work out and get through I knew that we would get through it together."

He smiled and launched at me, kissing me deeply. His stone lips moved with mine in perfect harmony as I slowly layed back with him on top of me. He rested his forearms on either side of my head to keep his weight off me while he nudged my face up with his nose. He started kissing, nibbling, and licking my neck while I played with and tugged with his hair.

We made out for a good hour, reveling in our feelings for each other. I may be human and he may be a vampire, but I knew this would work out. I had no doubts in my mind about us.

We stopped kissing and just layed in each others embrace just listening to the sounds of our breathing. I knew my life was perfect. Until Alice busted in.

"Come on you guys! Rosalie and Emmett are almost home and I want us all to go shopping!"

I groaned and snuggled further into Edward's chest. Edward chuckled but tried to save me.

"Can't we do it next weekend, Alice?"

"Hell no. Get your asses up and get ready. I have a whole wardrobe to replace with Bella and we don't have all day since you wasted most of it making out!"

I looked at her and glared. Making out with Edward was definitely not a waste. Edward chuckled at my expression and got up, pulling me with him.

"Alright, fine, Alice. But I have to get her home at a decent time. And remember, she's human, so we need to get her something to eat."

My stomach grumbled when he mentioned food and both Alice and Edward turned to me at the same time with curious looks on their faces. I blushed and giggled.

"Time to feed the human I guess. You should have said something if you were hungry, love. I hadn't thought about feeding you all day."

I looked at him and smiled. "Well food really wasn't going through my mind. I had more important stuff to think about."

Edward smirked at me while he and Alice led me out of the bedroom. When we got downstairs I could hear Emmett and Jasper joking around. I hadn't seen Emmett since my revenge so this meeting was going to be interesting. When we walked in he had an evil glint in his eyes. Crap.

"Well hello, Bella. I thought I heard a heart beat. I do have to say Friday lunch was well played. I underestimated you. But I hope you know this means war. You're going down. Come on, Jasper, I need your assistance with this one."

As Emmett turned to leave Jasper interrupted him.

"Im not helping you get back at Bella. I like her more than I like you. And based on Friday I know I don't want to be on her bad side. You're on your own in this."

I turned to Jasper and grinned. "Thanks, partner."

He nodded his head once and popped a toothpick in his mouth. Emmett was obviously throwing a hissy fit because I could hear him crying to Rosalie in the next room.

"But Rosie! I atleast need you! No one else out there will help me! Jasper won't, which means Alice won't, and Edward sure as hell won't! If you don't help me I will be totally screwed! She already has the whole psychic friends network!"

I giggled listening in. I was honestly surprised Rosalie wasn't going to help him out.

"Emmett, be real. You're totally going to lose this. With what she has on her side. Plus, she's obviously smart. What she did to you was golden. Now pull your panties out of your ass and get over it!"

I was wide eyed and an odd color of red at this point. Rosalie defended me and complimented me. She walked back into the room, obviously annoyed, and stopped right in front of us when she noticed we were all staring at her.

"What? It's nice to see that she has some back bone on things that have nothing to do with Edward. So she went up a few points, doesn't mean I trust her."

She glared at us and walked away. Edward and I looked at each other slightly shocked until Alice started bouncing around again.

"Okay, time to shop! Rosalie hurry up! We have to replace the whole wardrobe!"

Rosalie stomped back into the room with Emmett on her heals and we set off to the garage. And boy was it huge! There was a black mercedes, a yellow Porsche, Rosalie's BMW, and a huge ass red jeep. Plus there was space for atleast three more cars. Everyone started piling up into the jeep and I just followed suit.

Emmett started driving like a freaking maniac, which I was quickly learning was a family trait, while I just clutched to Edward for support. This damn monster truck could roll and I could actually die, unlike the other passengers.

Edward and I stayed quiet during the trip, just happy to be together while everyone else argued over music. Emmett kept trying to turn on rap music, while Alice wanted to listen to Britney Spears. Both choices sucked so I just layed my head on Edward's shoulder and waited for the death ride to be over.

It took us half an hour to get to Port Angeles, which was normally an hour drive. When we got out of the jeep I layed down on the ground and considered kissing it.

"Thank God I'm alive!"

Everyone was staring at me curiously. I could understand, I just randomly layed down in the mall parking lot screaming I'm alive. I'd be a little weirded out, too.

"But you ride with Edward all the time.." Poor Jasper just seemed so confused.

"Well, I actually trust Edward. Emmett on the other hand, not so much. I love you, Em, I really do buddy. But you swerve a lot. That damn monster truck can roll. And you're out to get me. Once we get back, don't expect me to ever be in a vehicle with you behind the wheel again!"

"Hey I resent that! I do not swerve!"

Everyone started laughing at me and Emmett while Edward helped me up.

"Actually you do. A lot. If I hadn't known you've been driving since cars actually came out, I would have thought you just got your license!" Alice shouted.

Everyone started laughing at Emmett while we headed into the mall.

We went to the food court first so that I could eat. Alice was trying to pull me into every shop on the way, but Edward had to stopped her for my "human needs that you just don't understand."

"What do you want to eat, love?"

I looked around trying to decide if I wanted pizza or oriental food being as those were my only choices. I looked at everyone and grinned.

"Watch me hunt."

Everyone started laughing while I walked around, finally deciding on eating like a foreigner. We had to sit at two tables because we couldn't fit Emmett's fat ass into one of the big booths with us.

The next few hours totally sucked. Alice dragged me into every single store that sold clothes in my size. Every. Single. Store. The first two hours everyone laughed at me when I would complain. But during hour three, it seemed everyone started to feel the same way I did.

After hour four, and like $4000 later, we had all begged enough for Alice to agree to head back. I was royally pissed off and wouldn't talk the whole way home. Edward tried to cheer me up but it wasn't happening. I hated the fact that she spent so much freaking money on me, not let me spend a single dime, and I probably only liked 2 items out of 1000.

When we got back to the Cullen's, Edward loaded all of my bags into his Volvo then helped me in. I was still a little pissed off at Alice, but I was starting to calm down. Edward held my hand the whole way to Charlie's, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"What are you thinking, love?"

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't start shouting. "I'm mad that Alice spent so much money on me. And I don't like the stuff she is making me wear. There is a reason why all I have are jeans and t shirts. It's comfortable. I don't want to look like another skank at Forks High."

He chuckled at me. "You could never look like a skank, love. And we have more money then we even know. Alice can predict changes in the stock market, so trust me. The money she spent was chump change. I can't think of a better person to spend our money on."

I rolled my eyes and kept quiet. When we got back to Charlie's, I noticed a black car beside the cruiser. That meant Jacob and his father Billy Black were here. Great. That Jacob kid is always staring at me. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard Edward growl. He actually growled.

I turned to him in shock. "Did you just growl? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Bella, there is a werewolf in your house."

What. The. Fuck? "Um.. WHAT?! There are werewolves, too?!"

He was glaring at my front door when out came none other than Jacob Black. I looked over to make sure that Edward was calm and started getting out of the car. He must have snapped out of his rage because he followed suit, and started to get my bags out of the trunk.

Jake had a glare plastered on his face and his eyes focused on Edward's every movement.

"Hey, Bells. Who's your _friend_?"

I rolled my eyes. "3 things Jake. If you're going to talk to me look at me. Stop glaring at my boyfriend. And this is Edward Cullen."

Jacob looked shocked when I announced Edward was my boyfriend. Edward came to my side, all 500 bags in hand and started to lead me forward. He started growling again as we got closer to Jacob. We attempted to walk inside the house but Jacob kept blocking our way. Everytime we would try to divert around him, he would block us.

"Jacob, if you value your life you will move."

I was a little scared by Edward. He looked like a vampire. He actually looked deadly. Remind me to never get on his bad side.

"Listen here, blood sucker, you're not going in there. Don't you have some humans to kill?"

Ok now I was offended. Before Edward could respond I jumped in.

"Jacob, you are out of line! I can and will invite anyone I want into _my _house and he most certainly does not kill people! Now get out of my fucking way!"

Jacob looked shocked at first. He composed his face and glided towards me and grabbed my upper arms. He was sqeezing tight and it hurt, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know that. I kept a glare on my face and looked him in the eye.

"Bella, do you have any idea what this guy is?! He's dangerous, he could hurt you!"

Edward had apparently had enough because he shoved Jacob back and punched square in the face.

"You will not ever lay a finger on her again, do you hear me? She knows all of the dangers, and it's none of your fucking business!"

Jacob glared and charged towards Edward. I went to step in the way to stop them, but Edward noticed and pushed me out of the way. They collided and Jacob was on top of Edward trying to hit him. Edward was dodging all of his punches and managed to roll over and get on top of Jacob. Edward punched Jacob, then grabbed both of his arms to restrain him.

Jacob's face was scrunched up in pain and disgust, and Edward had an evil glare on his face. Neither one said anything so I took my chance to stop this before it got any further.

"You guys, my dad is in the house so stop it now. Jacob, I know exactly what he is and couldn't care less. I'm not acting differently to you because you're a werewolf, so I'm not going to act different to him because he is a vampire. Now calm down, both of you."

I kept my voice soft and it must have done the trick because Edward let go and got up. Jacob grabbed hold of his now bleeding nose and got up as well. They appeared to be in some kind of crazy stand off. After a few minutes, the silence was getting to me so I started grabbing the shopping bags Edward dropped. Edward started helping me and once we had them all we headed into the house.

"Bells? Is that you?"

Crap, now Edward has to meet Charlie. I walked into the living room with Edward on my heals. Charlie was sitting in his usual spot on the couch watching some sports game with Billy in his wheelchair off to the side.

"Hey, dad, how was fishing?"

Charlie looked up to respond when he saw Edward.

"Well, Bella, it was fun. Whose your friend?"

I put the bags down and pulled Edward to my side.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. I just went shopping with him and his brothers and sisters."

My dad got up and shook Edward's hand. They did the man nod and some of the tension seemed to leave the room. The rest of the tension appeared to be coming off of Billy.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. This is my friend, Billy Black. His son Jacob is around here somewhere."

Edward tried to hide his glare he was giving to Billy, but I saw it.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan, Mr. Black. I had the pleasure of meeting Jacob outside before we came in."

Pleasure my ass. I wanted to roll my eyes, but kept my face calm and smooth.

"So did you have fun, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure if you wanted to call the shopping fun. But the rest of the day was awesome."

I looked at Edward and smiled. He smiled warmly back at me but I could see the lust in his eyes. Charlie cleared his throat, breaking us out of our moment.

"So, are you two dating then?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

I turned bright red and turned to Charlie.

"Yeah, I guess we are. It's only been a few days so.."

What do you say to your father in this situation? I felt incredibly awkward but Edward seemed totally at ease. I kept putting my weight on my feet, switching every few seconds, with my arms across my chest. Charlie seemed to feel as awkward as I did because he kept clearing his throat.

"Well, that's great, Bells. Uh.. Edward, you're father seems really nice. Good doctor."

Edward smiled warmly. "He's one of the best doctors in the country. That's why I insisted he treat Bella after the biology incident. And he's one of the best people I know."

I could tell Edward was really close to Carlisle. There was a light in his eyes as he spoke about him. I was glad he didn't seem to resent him for changing him.

I just wanted to get out of here. Billy was making me feel nervous and this Charlie/Edward conversation just felt uncomfortable to me.

"Well, I have a lot of homework to do. Along with putting away all of these clothes. I'll walk you out Edward."

Charlie and Edward shook hands again and Edward nodded at Billy. When we walked outside Jacob was sitting on the front porche seething. His face looked a little better, his nose had stopped bleeding. I grabbed a hold of Edward's arm and pulled him forward. We didn't need another fight.

When we reached Edward's car he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for the fight, love. I know he was hurting you. I could tell, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. I didn't scare you, did I?"

He seemed nervous for my answer so I smiled at him warmly and shrugged. "Not really. Remember, you don't scare me. I was just scared of you getting hurt."

Edward chuckled. "A dog couldn't hurt me, love. He could try, but I'm faster and stronger than that pup. Try to avoid him the rest of the evening, if you could. He's going to lecture you on the dangers of being with a vampire. Stuff you already know. I'm not really comfortable with you being in such a close proximity with him. If I had it my way he would never be with in a mile of you."

I smiled and pecked him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt me. And there would be nothing he could tell me to make me stay away from you. I'll probably be spending my whole evening putting all these clothes away anyways. So I'll just keep my door shut."

Edward nodded and kissed me again. "I'll pick you up for school in the morning, love. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. Now go try to find out Emmett's plan of attack. I need to be ready."

He chuckled and shook his head while he hopping into his car. He glared at Jacob while he started it up and pulled out. Once he was out of sight, I sighed and headed back into the house. I didn't even spare a look at Jacob and walked in.

"Dad, can you order pizza tonight? I have too much to do and I don't have time to make dinner."

"Sure thing, Bells."

I started grabbing all of the shopping bags, happy I eliminated a chance for Jacob to corner me and walked up the stairs. When I got to my room I closed to door and started unloaded the mountains of clothes.

Half an hour later I was only through a third of the clothes when Charlie called me down for pizza. Happy for a distraction, I went down stairs and grabbed a plate. I was going to eat it in my room but Charlie asked me to stay down and hang out for a little bit. Damn. We all sat at the table but the conversation was mostly between Charlie and Billy. Billy wouldn't occasionally look at me funny and Jacob just wouldn't stop staring.

After my second piece of pizza, I got sick of it and headed back upstairs. But Jacob cornered me in the hallway.

"Can we talk for a second, Bella?"

I shook my head. "Jacob, I already know what you have to say and it's not going to make a difference. Trust me, Edward made sure I know everything. He went as far as to try to scare me off with details. Don't worry, Edward would never hurt me. So if you'll excuse me.."

I brushed passed him and walked upstairs. An hour and a half later I was finally finished with the clothes and exhausted. It had been a really long day. I heard Jacob and Billy leave about an hour ago so I didn't have to be worried about being cornered again.

I took a long, soothing shower and brushed my teeth. I changed into sweat pants and a t shirt and was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Let me know what ya think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.. lucky bitch**

The next month flew by fast. Edward and I were basically inseparable and I was having a great time with the rest of the family. Alice had managed 12 make over's and three shopping trips with me. Emmett kept trying to get back at me but Edward always knew what he was going to do by reading his mind. Jasper and I spent a day watching Casablanca and joking around. Even Rosalie was starting to speak to me more.

Edward had begun staying at my house every night. Turns out he would sneak in after I fell asleep every night and watch me. He said that when I would talk in my sleep he would get a true insight into what I was thinking. I on the other hand had never been so red in my life.

It was Thursday night and I decided I wanted to tell Edward I wanted to be changed. I had been thinking about it long and hard and decided I wanted to be with Edward forever. We already knew we were eternal soul mates so it shouldn't matter. I took a deep breath, trying to grow a pair, when I just blurted it out.

"Edward, I want you to change me into a vampire."

Fuck, I totally wanted to ease into this. Edward and I had been spooning when I felt him jump up.

"You what?!"

Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that reaction. I took a deep breath and explained.

"I want to spend eternity with you. And it will even the playing field a bit here."

He went from angry to confused.

"What do you mean 'even the playing field?'

I turned red, not really wanting to explain this.

"With your super strength, super speed, mind reading capabilities, and super beauty, it is so hard to keep up."

He glared at me.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a monster, Bella! You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this!"

I glared when he called himself a monster. I had been trying to get him to see that he wasn't a monster for the past month. Obviously, I was getting nowhere. And how could he be yelling at me?!

"Eternal soul mate or not, I'm not good enough for you, Edward! You have all the abilities and perfections! And what do I have? I have the ability to be some clumsy, average plain fucking jane!"

His voice was both pleading and yelling when he responded. "Bella, how can you even look at it like that? I'm a fucking monster, Bella! A fucking monster! You have so much more than me! God, Bella, how could you ask me to do this to you?"

I took a breath to calm myself down and counted down from 100. When I finally trusted myself to speak, my voice came out weaker than I expected.

"What are you going to do when I'm 80 years old, Edward?"

He looked a little wide eyed when he replied. "Take care of you and love you, of course."

I had to pull out the big guns here. And if I were to stay human, this would be our reality.

"What are you going to do when I die, Edward?"

He gulped and closed his eyes. "Then I'll be right behind you."

I gasped. "That's fucking bullshit, Edward! Are you going to do that to your family? To Esme?"

He kept his eyes closed and nodded slowly. That was it. I grabbed my keys and stormed out to my truck, making sure to peal out of the driveway. About 2 miles down the road, Edward jumped onto the side of my truck, scaring the shit out of me.

"Where the hell are you going, Bella?"

He slammed the door shut as he got into my truck. The second he slammed the door, I returned to fuming. He must have figured out where we were headed to because he kept his mouth shut the rest of the way.

When I finally parked in his driveway, I stormed into the house and shouted, "Family meeting!"

The whole family suddenly appeared in front of me. Everyone appeared to be a little surprised. Except for Jasper, who seemed mad as hell. He must have been feeling both mine and Edward's anger. I would feel bad if I wasn't too pissed off to care.

Carlisle, sensing our anger, approached us slowly. "How about we take this into the dining room?"

Well, now I know what they use the dining room for. I spun on one heal, storming to the dining room with the whole family following suit. I could feel a wave of calm hit me and I turned to glare at Jasper, warning him to stop.

Everyone took a seat, including a very pissed off Edward, while I began to pace at the head of the table.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, why don't you have a seat and talk to us?"

I exhaled loudly and took a seat.

I looked everyone in the eye as I began my rant. "So, I was telling Edward that I wanted to be changed and he lost his fucking marbles!"

Edward jumped out of his seat to yell at me. "I did not lose my fucking marbles! You're being fucking rediculous! How the hell can I fucking do something so monstrous to you?!"

I jumped out of my seat while I started screaming at Edward. "It's not fucking monstrous! How could you say that? I want to spend eternity with you! Admit it, you don't want eternity with me! That or you're totally fucking crazy!"

He started to scream his response when Carlisle jumped in.

"Bella! Edward! Enough! Now, Bella you called us all here for a reason so tell us why. And Edward let her say what she has to say!"

Carlisle just shocked the shit out of me. I've never heard him yell before and it was seriously frightening. Even Edward seemed scared. I gulped and took my seat, crossing my hands on the table in front of me.

"So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I turned to glare at Edward, "Edward flipped out. He started yelling at me about how it was so monstrous and shit. So I asked him what he was going to do when I die and he told me he would be right fucking behind me!"

I was clenching my teeth and glaring at Edward while everybody gasped. Nobody knew what to say until Esme broke the silence with extreme sadness in your voice.

"How could you do that, Edward? How could you do that to yourself, to us?"

Edward closed his eyes and looked down. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft.

"What would you do if Carlisle died? Jasper what would you do if Alice died? And Rosalie, what would you do without Emmett? You would do exactly what I intend to do."

Esme was shaking with unshed sobs when she continued. "No, Edward, I wouldn't do that. If something were to happen to Carlisle I would press on like he would want me to do. And I wouldn't do that to you guys."

Edward clenched his jaw and closed his eyes again. Alice broke the silence this time.

"Edward, you can't be serious. I think it's a great idea that Bella be changed. We all know you are meant to be together. You're _eternal _soul mates for a reason. You're meant to be with each other for eternity. Being a vampire isn't as bad as you make it out to be. Bella would be happy as a vampire, and I can see how happy you would be, too. If you keep her human, after your deaths we aren't a family anymore. None of us will be able to deal with the loss of you two. Nothing good is coming out of her staying human. She wouldn't get to lead a normal human life anyways. By the time she is 30 she won't be able to introduce you to people as a couple. Let alone children, Christmas with the family, or anything. She'll be 95 years old with a 17 year old boyfriend. That's not a real life, Edward. Her death, as well as yours, would always be a shadow in your relationship. The more she ages, the more depressed each of you become. Why would you do that to yourself?"

Edward sighed and looked Alice directly in the eye. "And if it were Jasper we were talking about here? Would you change him?"

Alice didn't even take a second to respond. "Of course. If this was what he wanted. Why would I turn down spending forever with the love of my life? And I can tell you now that everyone here would do the same thing I would do."

Edward closed his eyes again and we all sat in silence for a good ten minutes. When Edward finally spoke, he was a lot calmer.

"I would like to speak with Bella in private about this."

With that he got out of his seat and headed for the door. I followed him out to my truck and I began to drive us back to my house. We didn't say a word to each other until we were finally in my bedroom.

"I'll make a deal with you, Bella. You agree to marry me and I will change you."

I was shocked. Marriage?! I have absolutely no faith in marriage after Charlie and Renee!

"Edward, are you freaking kidding me?"

He kept his face calm while he responded. "No, I'm not kidding you. Marry me and I'll change you."

Why did he have to pick the one thing I didn't want to do?

"Edward, I hate marriage. With what happened with Charlie and Renee I could never get married."

His mask became a little harder.

"If I were to change you we would be spending forever together anyways. That's what you want. There's no difference. The second you change you'll be with me forever. Same as if you would marry me. I see no reason why we shouldn't get married."

I really didn't want to do this. "Edward, seriously, after what happened between my mom and Charlie I could never get married. It would taint everything. Look at Charlie now, she left him 17 years ago and he still hasn't moved on! I have zero belief in marriage! What if the marriage ruined us?! It did for Charlie and Renee! If they hadn't rushed to the damn altar they'd probably still be together! "

Edward glared at me. "Are you saying we're going to split up? Because there would be no point in me changing you if you think we will split. Unless you're in this for immortality."

I shot up from the bed and ran at him, pounding my fists into his chest. Not like it hurt him, but I was feeling better, even if my fists were throbbing.

"How the fuck could you say such a thing to me?! If that's what you really believe then get the fuck out of my house!"

Edward grabbed a hold of my wrists, restraining me.

"You not marrying me makes me wonder, Bella. What the hell would you think?"

I looked up, my wrists still being restrained by Edward, and glared.

"I would think that you wouldn't want to fucking do this, but still be with me! I would understand! You're just jumping to conclusions because you're not getting you're fucking way!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Horse shit, Bella. You would take that as a rejection! You would think I wouldn't want to be with you!"

I pushed against him.

"Don't worry I already feel like that!"

He looked shocked. I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath from struggling and pushing against Edward. He took a large intake of breath and stared at me wide eyed. He let go of my wrists and took a few steps back from me. Tears were spilling down my cheeks, but I was too angry to care. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Bella, of course I want to be with you. You're the love of my life. We were meant to be together for crying out loud. How could you think that I wouldn't want to be with you?"

I exhaled loudly and turned my back to him.

My voice was shaky, making my hidden tears evident. "How would you feel if I told you I would rather die than spend eternity with you? What would you think?"

I could hear him take a few steps toward me and he gently placed his hands on my shoulders, which I shrugged off. I wiped the tears off of my face and sniffled.

"Bella, love, I would rather die than damn your soul. Spending eternity with you is exactly what I want. But your soul means much more to me than what I want."

I let out a humorlous laugh. "Obviously you have a soul or we wouldn't be together, Edward. Just tell me the truth. Why string me along if you don't want me?"

He spun me around and looked me dead in the eye. "Don't you dare ever say that again! If there is anything in this whole world I want, it's you! I can not go a day with out hearing your cute little laugh, see your eyes light up when they meet mine, or hold you in my arms. You mean everything to me, Bella. There is not one second in the day that I'm not thinking about you. But I want to do right by you. If I'm going to change you, I want you to be mine in every way possible. That includes human ways. It will just be some piece of paper, and changing you would already be the ultimate commitment. I understand you have issues with the concept of marriage, but don't just base it on Renee and Charlie. Look at my whole family. They're all married and couldn't be happier. Be my wife, Bella, please!"

I didn't know what to do or say. I just stared at him, trying to think of something. I just had no idea what.. On the one hand, he had a point. We would be together for eternity anyways, so it shouldn't make a difference. On the other hand, I had absolutely no faith in the institution of marriage. What if the marriage caused us to break up? It would kill me.

"I.. I.. I'm scared, Edward."

I was breathing heavily, with silent tears still escaping my eyes. He still had a hold of my arms, probably the only thing that was keeping me vertical at this point.

"Love, there is nothing to be afraid of. Renee and Charlie may not have made it, but that is because they just weren't meant to be.. You told me just last week that you had never seen Renee as happy as she is with Phil. Her marriage is going good and strong. Love, we can have that and so much more."

I looked into his eyes and realized he was right. Vowing to love Edward forever would be the greatest occaision of my life. Renee was extremely happy with Phil, even after her messy divorce with Charlie. Edward and I could have that and so much more.. eternity. With my decision made, I smiled.

"Okay, Edward. Let's get married."

I said it in a mere whisper, but with his super hearing he could hear every word. I had never seen Edward smile so big. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up while I pulled his face to mine for a kiss. Our lips moved perfectly, with enthusiasm. We must have had the same idea because we both opened our mouths at the same time and our tongues began to caress the other.

With me still in his arms, Edward began to walk backwards until he fell onto the bed. His cold hands caressed my back while my fingers tugged his hair. I began to feel the now familiar moisture in my panties, and I was sure Edward could smell it when he moaned.

The sound of his moan set me on fire while our kisses became frantic. Edward rolled us over without breaking our kiss and he rested his forearms on both sides of my head, keeping his weight off of me. I lowered my hands to his back and began to scratch and claw. Never in my life had I ever felt so much passion. I could only focus on Edward. Edward's lips, tongue, hands, back, chest. Just Edward, my Edward.

Edward slowly broke our kiss and led a trail down to my neck. He placed sensual, open mouthed kisses as he trailed lower. He slowly dragged his tongue along my collar bone, illiciting a small moan from me. His hands moved North from my hips, up my stomach, to the sides of my breasts, pulling the shirt with it. He pulled back and silently asked permission to remove my shirt, while I silently answered yes.

I arched my back and straightened my arms above my head while he slowly removed my shirt. He threw it onto the floor and returned to my neck. He slowly kissed down my neck, between my collar bones, to the top of my right breast. He dragged his tongue right above my bra, and led it to my left breast, illiciting another small moan from myself.

He dragged his tongue right, to the middle of my breasts and started kissing downwards. He led the trail to my belly button and looked me in the eye. I grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and pulled it up, while Edward leaned up to help me remove it. Once his shirt was off, I couldn't help but stare. I had never seen a body as perfect as Edwards. His broad chest, his 6 pack. I had to bite my lip to help control myself.

Edward returned to my lips and began kissing me with more passion than before. The taste of him intoxicated me while his touch set me on fire. Edward slightly pulled me off of the bed and unclasped my bra. He sat up and trailed both of the straps down until my bra was completely off.

"Exquisite.." He murmured to himself. I blushed at the realization that he was seeing me completely topless for the first time. When he saw me blush, his eyes lit up and he kissed me again, slower. His hands caressed my cheeks then slowly trailed downward until each were resting on a breast.

He softly caressed my breasts until they focused on my nipples. He pinched them both causing me to moan and arch my back. He trailed kisses downwards until he was at my right nipple. He took it into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. Then, he very carefully dragged his teeth across it, almost sending me into a frenzy. He sucked on my nipple, then trailed his tongue to my left breast and repeated his actions.

I was panting hard from the pleasure, trying to restrain myself from rubbing myself against him. He trailed kisses down to my waist and looked up, once again asking permission to remove my pants. Once the permission was granted, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He grabbed a hold of each side and slowly pulled them off.

Once they were off, he trailed kisses along my waist line. I needed him so much in the moment. I couldn't understand why, but I felt like I couldn't breathe until he granted me the pleasure I so desperately needed. He kissed down the front of my hip until he reached my thigh. He trailed his tongue to my inner thigh, causing my breathing to increase.

My hands reached down and clutched his hair while he continued to tease my inner thighs. He grabbed both sides of my panties and began to pull them down slowly. I needed him so badly that I wasn't even embarrassed. I just needed him. He, once again, kissed my inner thigh but led upwards.

Then he licked me, and all I could feel was.. euphoria. He licked and nibbled on my clit while I moaned in pure ecstasy. He led his tongue lower until he reached where I needed him most. Then his tongue entered me and I cried out, pulling his hair hard. He pulled his tongue out, swireled it around, and entered me again. And again. And again. I had never felt such pleasure in my life and I was fairly positive nothing could top this.

I grabbed a hold of Edward's shoulders and pulled him upwards. Once we were kissing again, I reached between us and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I brought my hands around to his back and pushed them down as far as I could. Once I couldn't reach any farther, he pushed off of the bed and kicked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way.

Once they were off, Edward leaned back down and looked deep within my eyes. This moment was perfect, he didn't need to ask permission, he knew. He caressed my cheek with one hand while the other reached between us and he lined up with my entrance. He kissed me softly once, allowing his lips to linger, while he slowly entered me.

It hurt like a bitch. I closed my eyes tight, and felt him pop my cherry. After hours, it seemed, he had finally pushed all the way in. He remained still, allowing me a moment to deal. I opened my eyes and looked deep within his golden ones. After a few minutes, he slowly began to retreat and push back in. It still hurt, but the pain was giving away.

After a few more minutes, my hips began to meet his thrusts and I could feel pleasure along with the pain. We both kept eye contact as we slowly made love. I began to feel my lower abdomen tightening, and an intense need to go faster. I began to lift my hips faster and harder, with Edward meeting each thrust. Finally, I saw stars and cried out. I kept pushing fast and hard, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Nearing the end of my own orgasm, Edward cried out and thrust harder while he rode out his own pleasure. When we finished, he collasped on the bed next to me, both of us panting hard. He grabbed a hold of me and pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead. He ran his fingers through my hair, until my heart finally calmed.

I looked up and my brown eyes met his golden ones and I smiled. I wasn't embarrassed that I was uncovered and naked in his arms. What we did would never embarrass me, as long as it was just me and him. Now if Emmett were to bring it up on the other hand, no dice. He gazed lovingly into my eyes and when he finally spoke, his velvet voice was soft.

"I love you, Bella. I always will."

I pecked his chest once and looked up to respond. "I love you too, Edward."

Well, atleast Charlie had been working the night shift lately. That wouldn't have been a pleasant way to wake him up. I giggled at that thought. Edward looked at me curiously while I blushed, but continued to giggle.

"I was just thanking God Charlie has been working the night shift."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, that could have been bad. Especially when the bullets wouldn't hurt me."

I giggled again at that thought. Charlie would have definitely charged in armed and popped a cap or two. Not that it would matter, it wouldn't hurt Edward. But then Charlie would definitely know Edward wasn't human.

"Love, we need to clean up. There's blood on the bed and on you. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll clean up the mess?"

I hadn't even thought of the blood. Edward's eyes remained golden the whole time and he didn't even flinch when he popped my cherry. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"If there's blood on me there's blood on you. Hop in the shower with me and we will both clean the mess."

He grinned like a devil and hopped up, fast. I giggled at his enthusiasm as he grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me towards the bathroom.

"Now whose created a monster?" I teased. Edward looked back at me and grinned as he led me into the bathroom.

Once the temperature was right, we hopped in. I went to grab my strawberry shampoo when Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked up at him curious, and he just shook his head no. I pulled back my hand while Edward grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pushed me under the water. Once I was soaked, Edward pulled me out of the water and began washing my hair for me. He was so gentle and sweet, I wanted to live in this moment forever. It was now a possibility, Edward had agreed to forever with me..

After rinsing the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair, Edward lathered my body with soap and gently cleaned me. He was extra gentle on my extra _sensitive _areas, that were in fact a little sore. Once he had rinsed me off, he washed himself quickly. I just watched, in awe of his beauty. Proud he was mine forever. Watching him wash his _sensitive _areas turned me on a little bit. Edward must have smelled how turned on I was because he looked at me and smirked.

"And you say I'm the monster?" Haha. Very funny.

I rolled my eyes and slowly got out of the shower so I didn't slip. I grabbed a towel and handed it to Edward as he turned off the shower. I went to grab one for myself, but he stopped me. Slowly, he began to dry me off. Occaisionally, he would slowly glide his lips, following the paths of water droplets. I threw my head back in pleasure while moisture pooled between my legs. When he had finally dried me and himself off, he grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom where we both slowly got dressed.

Without saying a word, I grabbed the sheets off of the bed and threw them in the washer downstairs. When I got back to my room, Edward was laying on the bed, on top of the clean sheets. I giggled and jumped into bed with him. Into his open arms. I couldn't be happier in this one moment. He was mine, forever. We were getting married. My life was pure bliss.

"What are you smiling about, love?"

I smiled wider at him. "I love you."

He smiled crookedly at me and pecked me softly on the lips. "And I love you, Bella. But.. I do have one request."

He looked kind of nervous. Which is weird, because it's Edward. Edward doesn't get nervous.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer right away. So now I was nervous. What was going on in that pretty little head of his?

"Time? Can I have some time before I change you?"

If he's trying to play me for the next 20 years he has another thing coming to him.

"And what exactly do you mean by time?"

He gulped, he's officially nervous. Not a good sign.

"A few years? Maybe we can go to college first?"

Hell to the no! Or in honor of my good buddy Jasper, O Hale no!

"Absolutely not! If you're a teenager, I'm a teenager! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! I will agree to after graduation, but that's it. That's where I draw the line. And be happy I'm not demanding tomorrow!"

He looked a little shocked at my outburst. He took a minute to let me calm down then spoke again.

"Okay, I have another compromise. Summer wedding? I'll change you after that."

Hmm.. That could be acceptable. And Charlie would be able to walk me down the isle. It's his right, as my father. And that could be the perfect goodbye, to all my family.

"Okay, deal. I'm sure Alice could pull off a wedding mid summer. Sound good?"

He smiled so wide, he was absolutely adorable.

"Sounds fantastic. So I take it Alice is planning the wedding?"

Hehe, I'm getting married! Wow, I didn't realize I was so excited by that idea.

"Of course, why would I deny her her fun? It's not like I would want to plan it. We'll just have to keep her on a leash, I'm not going for anything extravagant. Something simple with our families and maybe a few friends. I don't want some crazy ass party out of this."

Edward looked at me so seriously I was a little confused. "It's a reception, not a party."

"Edward, are you the bride or the groom? Because you sound like some blushing bride to me."

I was full on laughing at him. He really sounded like some bridezilla out to get me for calling it a "party." Mental note: keep calling it a party.

"Why do you have that mischievous look in your eyes, love?"

I bit my lip. No way was I going to tell him my plan. "Nothing, Edward."

I said it too innocently, crap. He knows something is up. He even gave me the look to let me know that he knew something was up.

"Whatever you say, love. Go to sleep, we have school in the morning. And I'd rather you stay in this mood then be a grouch."

Ow..

"Okay, I love you."

He gave me a lingering kiss that made my whole body heat up.

"I love you, too Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen. I love the sound of that."

I giggled and let out a happy sigh. I loved the sound of it, too. Sure, I was still a little scared about it, but it's Edward. Nothing can make me happier then spending eternity with him.

He began humming my lullaby and I feel asleep dreaming happy dreams of Edward and I together forever.

**Let me know what ya think**


End file.
